Project X
by AbyssNight98
Summary: Ninja are the old. They have been seen through many years with different powers and techniques, but their style of work is the same. Project X - the gateway to new soldiers. Danzo, overseer and founder of Project X, and Jiraiya, co-founder and reconnaissance agent, and the best scientists in the Land of Fire perfecting the human powers. NarutoxCrossover. Naruto harem.
1. New Generation

**I'm getting spontaneous with my thinking now. I had re-watched the Deadpool teaser trailer and the game, and a story idea sprouted in my head. So, this will also be a challenge that you can do, send me a PM if you do, and the guidelines will be on my profile. Now, READ ON GOOD VIEWERS!**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter One - New Generation

Hiruzen looked at the open folder on his desk with a calm and neutral face but inside he was seething in anger. In his room was the civilian and ninja Council along with the Elders Homura, Koharu and Danzo. Everyone was looking at him eagerly, expecting an answer almost immediately. They have all heard what the contents of the folder said, and some were worried of the answer the Hokage would give.

Inside the folder was a long and descriptive twenty-five pages. It talked about a starting of twenty individuals, from clans and civilian families, ten male and ten female - names already picked out - being enrolled in a program labeled 'Project X'. 'Creating a new generation of soldiers' it described for new super-ninja.

Hiruzen blew out a plume of smoke before saying, "So, you want ten boys and ten girls for a project you and scientists have been working on?"

Danzo, the man that had come up with an idea, nodded. "To show you that I was not just thinking of myself, my daughter had volunteered to become one of them."

Hiruzen sighed as he looked at the young girl. But on the next page to the right was a blonde smiling boy, giving a thumbs up to the camera. "And you want the Uzumaki boy."

Danzo sighed. He knew this was going to happen. "Like everyone that was picked, he has a strong will and spirit. His regenerative powers would also be beneficial to his and everyone else's survival."

"And yet you don't want Sasuke or any other Uchiha."

"No, they are a curse and any more power given to some of them will be too much." Danzo said without a filter, saying what he truly thought. "Anyway, I already have two Uchiha. Why would I want that brat?"

Hiruzen tapped his finger on the page calmly and looked at the scientist next to Danzo. "What is the survival rate?"

The scientist, Akane Inoue, turned to her payer and got a grim nod. "A normal human would have a five percent chance, if any. But with the tests we have conducted, and the possibility of being able to accept young Uzumaki-san's regenerative cells, we have boosted that number to a fifty percent chance of accepting the cells. If they accept the cells, they will be able to have an eighty-five chance of living through the final tests. Only Naruto we are certain to live one hundred percent."

Hiruzen sighed. He didn't like it, but had to consult the whole council. "Anyone who wants this allowed?"

The whole of the Elder Council raised their hands, along with most of the civilian and ninja council. Hiruzen was genuinely surprised when he saw so many raise their hands. "So, it's settled. This is passed, and the twenty children will be enrolled. I have but one condition, Danzo."

"Whatever may it be?"

"If it looks like any of them won't make it, abandon your project on them and send them home." Hiruzen added darkly so that no one mistakened him as joking. "And that's an order."

Danzo nodded as he got himself to his feet. "I will never push it too far, Hiruzen. I'm not the same as when I created Root."

"Pray that you aren't, Danzo. Pray." Hiruzen said as he watched Danzo and Akane leave to get ready for their subjects.

Soon, six Anbu agents arrived before Hiruzen ready for their orders. They were each handed four photos, except two of them where one got three photos and the other got the last. "These are the children you will take to Danzo's lab building. Get them there without interference tomorrow afternoon."

 **(O** **.** **o) The next day - 18:34 (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto sighed as he put down another cup of noodles. He grinned at the friendly cook. "That was good, Teuchi! I want another!"

The man chuckled at the young blonde before nodding whipping his spatula. "Sure thing, Naruto. What'll it be this time?"

"Miso!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly.

"To go." A new voice said, opening the flap to show an Anbu agent.

Naruto's eyes went wide eyed when he saw the masked person. "Whatever happened I didn't do it!"

The weasel-masked Anbu chuckled at the young boys outburst. "It's okay, Naruto, I'm not here for anything that you might have done. We have somewhere to go, Ototo."

Naruto nodded at the man and stood up, waving goodbye to the ramen cook. "See ya later, Teuchi!"

Naruto hummed as he walked next to the silent teenager and kept a big smile on his face. "Ane! Ane! Where are we going?"

Weasel smiled under her mask and hugged Naruto close to her and rubbed his shoulder. "Don't worry, Naruto. You said you've always wanted to be a ninja. This is going to be a jumpstart to your career."

Naruto grinned and hugged Weasel tightly. "Will you be there to watch me, Ane?"

Weasel nodded and hugged the blonde closer. "Of course, Ototo. I'll always be there for you at most."

Naruto was going to ask more when he was stopped in his tracks by Weasel. "We're here." She said and pushed in a brick, making a click in the wall. A mechanical whirring came from behind the bricks as they were silently removed to show a metallic elevator. They walked in and Weasel pushed the button numbered as 'two'.

Naruto watched as Weasel took off her mask to show a black-eyed pale face. Naruto knew her as Ane, but others called her Itachi. She had been his handler, or bodyguard, since he was five and kicked out of the orphanage. Since then, he had lived with her since he was yet not old enough to take care of himself.

The elevator that had been descending stopped and nearly knocked Naruto off his feet from the unexpected event. He rocked to his left a little before gaining a resemblance of balance. He heard Itachi chuckle and huffed, puffing out his chest. "I meant to do that. I just wanted to make you laugh."

Itachi smirked with her chuckle and nodded. "Oh, sure, Naruto. Of course, you were."

 **(o** **.** **o)**

Danzo silently watched as scientists got large metal equipment ready for the twenty participants. Their machines had to be ready to take Naruto's blood, contain it in a cold room and then be able to have enough for the rest of the kids. He felt someone walking over and heard the scratching of pencil on paper.

"So, you actually made it." Danzo said as he glanced a look at the writing, white haired man.

The man just grinned and stopped writing. "This would make a great story someday. Anyway, I have to see those that I will someday work with."

Danzo shook his head before walking off. "This better be another Gutsy Ninja story and not that smut."

Jiraiya immediately tore out a page from his book, crumpled it up and threw it over his shoulder before stuffing it in his pocket. "Of course not. These are just kids."

"Yes, they are." Danzo said and opened the door to a large metal room.

A cool breeze came from the fans above to keep the cold that occumulates in an underground facility. Twenty kids from ages twelve and thirteen talking or sitting around for something interesting to happen.

"Listen, children." Danzo said calmly, though he wasn't great with children. His daughter told her enough. "You've all been carefully selected for a special program developed by a large team of scientists. You will be tested, examined and, if you pass the tests, trained to become the next generation of ninja. Do you accept?"

All of the students started calling out their confirmation in excitement. Danzo held up a hand and, after a long while, put it down at the calm silence. "Now, you will follow this woman." Danzo motioned to Akane, who had appeared next to him. "Her name is Akane, and she will be taking care of all of you as you live here."

"Wait," one of the civilians asked. "Live here? We can't go home then come back?"

"No, to make sure that you follow the strict program we have, you will be forced to stay here. Now, follow her and she will lead you to your dorms." Danzo said before walking off to his own office, leaving Akane to take care of the children.

Akane coughed nervously as she looked at the focusing children. "Come, now, the facility is large and we don't want you getting lost."

"Are we going to eat soon?" A large, brown haired boy asked. "I'm getting hungry already."

Akane nodded. "We'll make a stop at the cafe so all of you can eat. Now, keep close and don't get side tracked. I won't be able to tell if just one of you wanders off from the group."

Naruto glanced up at Itachi and took the girl's hand, getting a squeeze of reassurance from her.

* * *

 **R &R. Sorry for this being short, but all of the others will be longer as we get more into the story. Now, this will have a **_**lot**_ **of elements from comics, mostly Marvel, throughout the story. Anyway, see ya next time.**


	2. The Schedule

**Project X**

Chapter Two - Schedule

* * *

Naruto rocked back and forth on the heel of his feet. He was stripped down ten minutes ago by the scientists so that they could look close at his physique. They were muttering words such as "malnourished" and "sad" to each other, but the young boy didn't know what the first word meant. He just ignored it and let the men and women work.

When they finished, he was led to a weight machine and told to stand on it. When he did, they started moving a few diles before a number turned up. "87 pounds." The man sounded sad, but said nothing further as he led Naruto to another area.

This area was much more...different. It had a large machine in the middle, with needles coming out of the arms of the chair. That made Naruto cringe and back away. He was terrified of needles! He never went to hospitals for a reason!

The scientist noticed the boy backing away and calmly held up his hands. "It's okay, Naruto, we won't hurt you. These are special needles, they won't even hurt you. They'll tingle, and maybe even tickle."

Naruto hesitated before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Itachi smiling at him. She took his hand and led him to the chair, where she set him in it. "It'll be okay, Ototo. I'll be right here."

Naruto squeezed her hand as he was strapped down and the needles started to move down. Once they punctured his skin, they didn't hurt. He was surprised, until he saw that his blood was being taken from both of his arms. "H-hey, what are you doing with my blood?"

"It's okay, Naruto, they're just making sure that you are healthy." Itachi held onto Naruto's hand and looked into his eyes. "Just focus on me."

"Why do they need so much?" Naruto asked as he focused on Itachi. "They wouldn't need this much to just check if I'm healthy."

Itachi smiled and put a hand on his cheek. "I have never lied to you. They need it to give to the other kids. They need it so they can survive the training and examinations."

"But why my blood?" Naruto was calming down, but mostly to the cold touch of Itachi's hand.

"Your blood is special. It has fast healing abilities. Haven't you wondered why you never needed to go to the hospital? That every cut and scrape healed in minutes, maybe seconds?"

"I thought everyone could do that." Naruto whispered as the machine slowed its extraction of his blood. Even with all of his blood taken, he didn't feel as drained as he thought he would be. "Why do I feel fine? I thought if blood is taken from you, you feel faint?"

Itachi smiled. "Your blood is also quick to multiply. Not a drop is taken from you as of now."

Naruto nodded and got out of the seat. He wobble a bit but was able to stand on his own. "Will I have to do that again?"

"No. We are done." Itachi smiled and hugged Naruto. "You're such a strong young man."

Naruto smiled and hugged the girl back.

 **(O** **.** **o) Two Days Later - 10:30 (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto silently sat in a room tapping his fingers on the table. He was waiting for the nutritionist to come back. He was waiting for five minutes before the woman finally walked in with a tray. She set it down and sat across from him.

She took off each plate onto the table. "My name is Airi Matsushita. I will be your nutritionist and pediatrician. We are going to go over the foods you will eat while here and what you won't."

"Is ramen allowed?" Naruto asked, a little scared in his voice.

The woman sighed and set down a cup. "Sometimes, maybe once a week. Now, pay attention." Naruto nodded and looked at plate with a round orange fruit with two eggs without yolk, a bowl of cinnamon oats and a glass of milk. "This will be your breakfast from now on. The first is a grapefruit. It's sweet and full of vitamins. Here, taste."

Naruto took the slice of fruit and took a bite. His eyes widened at the taste and immediately fell in love with it. "This is good."

"And I'm sure you've had eggs and milk. But this is oatmeal. It's like rice, but this we will allow you to be able to be taken with cinnamon and peppermint. Try."

Naruto took a bit of the oat from the spoon put into it and took a bite. His eyebrows raised at the taste. He could taste the cinnamon and peppermint in there, but it wasn't overpowering. "Not bad."

Airi nodded and pushed the plate and cup out of the way to make way for the next. It was a high-rimmed plate with two baked potatoes, a bowl of cashews and a two-pound steak in a miso soup. Next to it was a blended smoothie of apples, bananas, grapes and pineapples. "This is your lunch. Try it."

"Why so much?" Naruto asked as he took a bite of the steak.

"Your metabolism is higher than a normal persons so, to make you get into a healthy weight range, we need to give you a lot of food while keeping it nutritional." Airi said and watched as Naruto finished drinking the fruit smoothie.

Airi pushed the dishes away and pushed forward the last one. It was a large plate with half a baked bread, five inches, asparagus and breaded cod with a carrot, kale and squash smoothie. "This is your dinner. Breaded cod with a bit of lemon juice and garlic, baked bread and asparagus. Your drink will now be a carrot-kale-squash smoothie for the rest of your vegetable intake."

Naruto cringed at the taste of the smoothie but swallowed what he tasted. "It's horrible."

"I know." Airi said and put all of the food onto the cart. "Have a great day, Uzumaki. Akane will be back for you shortly."

Naruto sat back when the woman left and sighed. He could tell already that he wasn't going to enjoy his time in the program. It was going be just a month, Itachi said. _Just._ If only he could think like that.

The door opened, waking Naruto from his stupor, and looked to see Akane opening the door. She smiled at him. "How did the food taste?"

Naruto shrugged as he was led through the halls he got used to more and more. "It wasn't bad. I'm glad that I can still ramen once in awhile, though."

Akane nodded with a smile. "That's good."

 **(O** **.** **o) Twelve Days Later - 18:55 (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto sat alone at a table, silently taking gulps from his drink. Normally he'd be with Itachi or Sai, another participant of the Project. But Itachi was on a mission and Sai was out for her last physical of the set of tests. During the two weeks, Naruto had seen eight other kids be sent home. He knew only Shikamaru and Ino of the one's who left, but the others were anonymous to him.

During the last two days of the tests, he was started early for the next test and was given a pair of white and blue pills to take with every meal. He got into the habit of taking it with the drink of his meal so that the chalky texture and fish oil taste wouldn't bother him so much. Futile, but made him believe it was working.

Naruto looked at the clock hanging on the wall opposite of him to see that it was nearly seven o'clock. He took the last mouthful of his horrible smoothie and took his tray to the conveyer belt and let it move into the back room. He stretched as he walked to the door and sighed, resting his arms behind his head. "Where do I go now?"

"You train." Danzo said as he walked from the left corridor to the young blonde. "Don't want to be so easily out-classed by Itachi-san, right?"

Naruto smiled at the scarred man. "Hey, Danzo-san! How're you doing this...lovely day?"

Danzo smiled at the young boy's attitude. So much happiness and excitement that would be comparable to ten children. It was almost shocking for someone of his...past. At least he wasn't mentally traumatized. One of the many things he hated Hiruzen for.

The old Hokage claimed to be doing all that he could, and yet he does nothing. The man simply trusts that the inhabitants of his beloved village would listen to him and do nothing to Naruto. It even made Danzo question Hiruzen's intentions. But he can't just call out the old man, his past was too controversial for anyone to listen.

"I'm good, Naruto. How are you feeling? No queasiness or nausea?" Danzo smiled at the young blonde.

"No, unless you accept the horrible smell and taste." Naruto showed his disgust clearly but it was soon replaced with his happy attitude again. "So, what am I training? A cool jutsu or something?"

Danzo chuckled and ruffled the energetic blondes golden locks of hair. "Calm down, Naruto. Remember, this program doesn't teach you jutsu. It is meant to unlock the inner abilities of humankind that have been dormant for so long. As for training, you will be going to our fitness room and follow the training schedule there."

Naruto nodded and said, "Yessir."

He then ran off in the direction of their fitness room, which was near the doctor's office. Once there, the only inhabitants that were occupying the room were security personnel that were on break. Some just stood and talked to each other while the rest worked out on the weights. Naruto grinned and jogged to the pair that were having an arm wrestle.

"Hey, can I try?" He asked, getting the duo's attention.

The female of the group took the distraction of her opponent and slammed his hand on the table. "Ha! That's the fifth time, Kano. And sure, kid. Beat softy here and I'll test your mettle."

The woman stood up and eased Naruto into the seat across from the grumbling man introduced as Kano. He had one eye, the other covered by an eye patch and his right arm was covered in a sleeve and glove. He rested the arm on the table, flexing his fingers as he glared at the woman.

She smirked and squeezed her hands on the blonde's shoulders, massaging them as she pushed Naruto's hand on the table and grasp Kano's. "Arm wrestling is easy, Naruto. Just use your strength without chakra to pin Kano's hand to the table without lifting your elbow from its position. Ready?"

Naruto nodded and gave his hand a squeeze and earned a grin from Kano. "Good luck, cyclops."

Kano's grin just widened more when he hear the jab at his features and chuckled. "You're not bad kid. Now don't make it too easy on me."

"I won't." Naruto grinned as the woman counted from five.

"3, 2...1!"

Naruto immediately used his superior speed to catch a start against the older, and stronger, man. He gained but two inches before Kano stopped his push. He gritted his teeth as the one-eyed man smirked cheekily acting confused. "Hey, where's your strength kid? I thought that you would at least give me a harder time."

"I'm quick, not strong." Naruto gritted, admitting to his lack of strength. "How do you think I haven't been caught by any of my pranks?"

Kano chuckled and eased the blonde's hand away. "Interesting. Good thing we got you before your career as a ninja, huh? Now we can rectify that problem."

Naruto tilted to the right as his hand was force to the table. "Darn it."

Kano flexed his fingers and rolled his hand. "You may not be strong, but you do have a mighty grip. At least I can count on you if I was to need a hand slipping off a cliff."

Naruto grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. And I'm glad to know that you'd have my back."

Kano grinned and looked around before grabbing a paper and pencil. As he started writing, he spoke to Naruto saying, "Here, follow this and you wouldn't need me to have your back. In a week, we'll have an arm wrestle again."

Naruto grinned and nodded, taking the paper. "You got it."

As Naruto walked away, following what was first on his list, the woman sat down across from Kano as their eyes followed the blonde. "You actually looked like you were straining, Kano."

Kano smirked and turned his attention away from the blonde and looked at his hand. "He's an interesting kid, Yugao. Very interesting, indeed."

* * *

 **Just a few more introductory chapters before we get to the great parts heheheh. Oh, and yes thor94, of course Naruto will have many more powers. All characters are following a bit of Marvel superheroes, as Naruto will be more like Deadpool since he was my favorite other than Gambit or Hulk. R &R**


	3. One of a Kind

**Hey-o! This chapter is small but is more of just for laughs to the end and what happens to the others. Finally, this will end the training chapters and onto the kickass!**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Three - One of a Kind

Naruto sat in a chair next to Danzo, Akane and Itachi looking into a large room of chairs with wires and machines. He looked at the old man before asking, "Hey, what are those machines for? They look like the same ones I was hooked up to."

Danzo smirked nodded his head. "Yes, those are quite similar. But their purpose is the opposite. They pump the blood into the body - the blood we took from you - so that they could have the same benefits that you do."

"Benefits? Like what?" Naruto asked confused. He didn't have anything special about him. Apart from his container, he was normal.

"Well, have you ever gotten hurt by a cut or something but a second later it was healed?" Naruto nodded. "Not everyone can do that, so for the benefits to carry into the others we need to give them your blood - which carry the DNA strands for that ability. Though if it will work for all of them is not yet known."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I understand now."

Danzo smiled before hitting a button on the console in front of them. "Send them in."

The door opened a second later and a group of twelve kids walking in. Naruto noticed that Choji and Sai were there. He couldn't help but smile when he saw at least two of his friends making it through the tests. Itachi noticed this and lightly elbowed Naruto.

He looked up at her and saw her mouth, "Stop smirking like that at Sai."

He blushed and scratched the back of his head while looking away. "I wasn't."

Itachi smirked before lightly scratching Naruto's head before pulling him into a sisterly hug. Naruto smiled and hugged back before paying attention to see that all of the others were hooked up to the machine.

The doctors didn't do anything further, waiting for Danzo's orders. "Ready?" the man asked as he looked at Akane.

She nodded and leaned to the comm. "Start."

Each doctor were synchronized in their movement as they started the machines that held Naruto's blood. It was then pushed into the veins of the others but was then filtered back out of the body to mix with their current blood. It looked like something out of a Mad Scientist movie.

Naruto winced and looked away when of the others started shaking uncontrollably forcing the two doctors closest to stop the blood and switch to another tank. "What are they doing?"

Itachi rubbed his hair as she answered, "Their body wasn't...strong enough to handle the potency of your blood. They need to replace it with the blood they gathered from that specific person."

"Will they be alright?" Naruto asked, burying his face into Itachi's shirt.

Itachi chuckled while Danzo and Akane smiled at the boy's concern. "Yeah, they should be okay."

"That's good." Naruto muttered, not revealing his face for the rest of the test.

In total, only seven made it past the test and were carried to their room to rest. Naruto, instead, had fell asleep on Itachi and was having the weirdest of dreams.

* * *

Naruto looked around in the darkness, having been in this sewer once before but it was lighter before. "Where are you, Kyuubi! I can't see it's so dark!"

"I'm over here, Foxy-kun! I can't see either." Came the voice of the Fox Demoness. "I think it's those pills you take. Ever since you started taking them my body has ached nonstop and not for the reason it usually is."

"Gross, Kyuubi! I don't want to know that!" Naruto yelled, disgusted with the woman's personal problems. "Anyway, how do I turn on a light in here?"

"Think of one, remember. This is your domain!" Came the answer, though closer. Close enough it seemed…

"Oof." Naruto grunted when he tripped over something on the ground. "Was that you Kyuubi?"

"Yes." The woman groaned.

"Sorry. Hold on." Naruto said before imagining a switch on the wall near him before one appeared and he turned it on. As soon as he turned around he saw a ferocious Kyuubi before him. "Ah! I'm sorry!"

He didn't know what he was saying it for, he just did. It looked like he did something wrong.

Kyuubi instead hugged the boy in a tight squeeze, his head buried in her breasts. "Oh, thank Kami you're alright! I mean, I knew nothing would happen to you but if I was hurting I was afraid you were too."

Nothing groaned as he tried to push himself away from the woman's breasts. "Alright, alright, down girl."

Immediately, Kyuubi obeyed and was sitting on her legs with her tail wagging. She gave a smirk. "I knew you liked being the dominating type."

Naruto shuttered. "Well, it's this or obeying you, you dominatrix freak."

The Kyuubi shuddered with closed eyes and a grin and purred in delight. "Ooh, you know it."

Naruto gagged at the woman's display and nearly fell back. "Y-yeah. Whatever."

"Beat me."

"What?!"

"Nothing~"

 **(O** **.** **o) Two Weeks Later - 15:39 (o** **.** **O)**

"399! 400! 401!" Naruto yelled as he lifted his body above his knees, wrapped around a metal bar connected to the wall. "402! 403! 404! 40-"

"Okay, Naruto, that's enough of this. Next we are going to have you fight someone this time." Akane spoke from a speaker in the north-west corner.

"Who is it this time?" Naruto asked, flipping over to land on his feet. "What would this make? Three men now? Two in one day?"

The door opened and a man walked in. His hair was white and tied into a ponytail with a headband. He carried himself strong and with a spring to his step in spite of his age.

Naruto looked at the reflective mirror with a pained expression. "Really? You're going to have me fight the old man? He looks like he can be one of the Founders of Konoha."

'Looks are deceiving.' A female voice said from in his head.

"Doesn't mean I'm not wrong!" Naruto whined to himself as he leaned down to grab dual katana and strapped them to his back. He then turned around and pointed a finger at the writing old man. "You're going down, old man!"

Jiraiya wrote one more sentence, copying what the young blonde said before putting the book away. "Maybe in normal circumstances, but I have been learning a few things, too, brat."

Naruto scratched his head at the old man's pose. "Aren't you a little old to be part of this project?"

Jiraiya took a long look at the young boy's choice of clothing. He wore a black and silver skin-tight suit with a mask of the same colors but red eyes. He had the prototype chakraguns in holsters on his thighs and two katana in a sheathe on his back.

"Isn't that a weird outfit for a ninja?" Jiraiya asked, get himself ready for the fight of his life.

"Are those books you write for an old man to do?" Naruto asked, pulling down the mask he had in his pocket and took a katana in his right hand and a chakragun in the other.

"Oh, so you have heard of me?" Jiraiya grinned, before seeing the young boy disappear. He dodged to the right, barely getting away from the attack of Naruto's katana. He then saw the chakragun digging into his stomach. 'Hm. Quick. But by how much?'

Jiraiya sidestepped and sent a kick into Naruto's back, but his attack fazed through and the blonde that was once there no longer was. He looked around, trying to find the young boy but only caught glimpses and flashes from his katana. "Quick. Very quick."

A sharp edge dug into Jiraiya's side and he winced. "Hey, this is just practice."

"You're just a baby, aren't you? Whining about every little thing. Aw." Naruto teased, talking as if to an infant. "Maybe you should take this seriously like I do, Jiraiya-chan!"

Jiraiya's right brow twitched and scowled. "Jiraiya-chan?!" He swatted at where Naruto used to be, hearing an amused laughter resonating around him. He twirled around and punched the fading image of Naruto. "Face me like a man, Naru- _chan_!"

"See! There you go! You're taking it seriously!" Naruto laughed as he tapped Jiraiya on the shoulder. "Wanna learn a new trick Jiraiya-chan?"

Jiraiya twirled around only to see the masked boy shouting. "Rock, paper, scissors, nuts!"

A howl of pain could be heard bouncing off the walls throughout the whole compound. Naruto watched as the man fell on his face while gripping his broken balls. But Naruto wasn't done yet. He looked around and found a training sword in the corner and a rubber mallet.

After grabbing both, Naruto lined of the edge of the sword and tested his swing at the other end.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Came the worried voice of Akane.

"Playing golf. Hike!" Naruto shouted, the word being confused with football, and slammed the mallet into the end of the sword.

Another scream could be heard as part of the handle of the training sword was rammed into Jiraiya's ass, only stopping because of the clothing he wore.

Naruto was laughing at himself, though a little sorry. He only did it because of Kyuubi telling him to do it. "I should try that on Orochimaru-chan if I meet him, too!"

' _That would be hilarious.'_ The snickering Fox Goddess said. ' _Let me do it, though. It would go so much further.'_

* * *

Danzo shivered as he heard Jiraiya's screams, having already seen the boy's test results of the simulators. There were eight levels of difficulty which dealt with possible difficulties of the future that would have to be dealt with. Naruto had enjoyed himself all while completing the missions in total perfection. The only one to have come close was Itachi who was stopped at the sixth level.

But what made it scary was the boy's sense of...humor mixed into his attacks. He tried many horrible attacks on the simulations that made nearly every examiner either faint or get sick. None could laugh except the blonde himself.

Yet, it was also a good thing. His sense of humor never let the day be an easy boring time at all. Made them stay on their toes around him, that's for sure. Now, the only thing to take care of was the problem with the Akatsuki. Interesting news has met his ears of what the criminal group has been doing.

Other than that, four of the other participants have passed the tests. Sai "Domino", Choji "Warpath", Moriko "Psylocke" and Ryota "Fantomex". They were deserving of their newly attained skills.

* * *

 **If you want specific looks on what the characters will look like check out my profile and it would be there with a link. R &R!**


	4. To Wave

**I have only one message and it's to Most Bodacious: I'm sorry you feel that way, really. But here are my own questions if you don't mind. For number one, I only changed two so far, Itachi and Sai. Tell me what others that you see, please. For number two, I wouldn't call it slutty since it won't be happening all the time, but was harmless joking I guess. For a demoness being sealed away for over 100 years I guess it gets lonely and she has no line to step over like humans. Lastly, for number three, it was worth a try haha. Believe me, they won't be used entirely often since my explanation is this;**

 **Chakraguns are but a prototype. Ones chakra is pumped into it and by pulling the trigger it releases the chakra in concentrated rounds. But it requires A LOT of chakra to make but one bullet. Only someone with Kage power or higher would be able to use it with seven rounds a day; even Kakashi wouldn't have a full seven rounds if he was to use. But since Naruto has a lot of chakra it's reasonable he'd use it. So don't worry. It needs a drawback considering no one else has a combative for it other than the antagonists.**

 **Anyway, I hope you would at least give it a try or read some of my other stories. Otherwise, everyone enjoy!**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Four - To Wave

Naruto stood next to Danzo as he looked at the four passing others. He was grinning at seeing Sai and Choji having made it past the grueling tests but both had changed a lot from the side effects. Sai, though some reaction or another, grew a black patch of skin around her left eye and her chakra spiked to that of the Ichibi jinchuuriki. Choji was the most shocking. Having been a heavy two hundred plus kid now became a mountain of muscle with red eyes and long black hair. It nearly threatened Naruto at how scary he got.

The other two were the only people not from a clan or ninja background. The first was a girl with long purple hair and light violet eyes with purple lipstick. She wore a black bodysuit with black gloves and stockings, no type of footwear. The second was a tall boy with blue eyes and fair skin. He wore a white suit with black zig-zag marks from his black boots to his head. Over it he wore a white coat with the sleeves tucked comfortably under his gloves.

Danzo, though, seemed to be proud with a big smile on his face. He never looked like that, other than seeing Naruto's potential in the simulations. "I want to personally congratulate all of you on making it through this grueling month. But it has made you stronger and you could probably feel it in you already. But there will be rules to this group."

Everyone paid attention to the man, bright faces and smiles all the way.

"This is strictly a confidential group. Anything and everything will be done without anyone else's knowledge. Only the Hokage and I will know of it, and those that work here. Even the Anbu will have little knowledge of our goings. Again, outside of your teams you will answer only to me or the Hokage." Danzo paused and smiled to ease the tension of his words. "You are all special and a family now. Trust in each other out there and in here. But now we have to assess each other's skills and new names."

"Who is the leader, Danzo-san?" Sai asked, knowingly, her eyes darting at Naruto.

Danzo nodded at the question. "Yes, well, since Naruto is the one to have completed all of the trials successfully and trained longer than you I believe we can agree on him being the leader. Despite his...craziness we can rest assured that he will take it seriously."

Everyone turned to see Naruto holding his nose, glaring at Akane next to him - who was just as confused as everyone else. Suddenly, without a filter, he yelled, "Did you just fart?!"

Akane's face turned a bright red and swatted at Naruto. "No, I didn't, idiot! Don't just say that!"

Danzo palmed his face before muttering. "At least I hoped he would." He then swatted that back of the blonde's head before shouting, "Pay attention!"

Naruto rubbed his head as he looked back at Danzo. "Fine, daddy, I'll be good."

Danzo shook his head in slight amusement and disappointment. "Anyway, we'll start with Naruto's skills. He will forevermore be named Deadpool, courtesy of Kano, and leader of the group. He has fast regenerative skills, teleportation along with marksmanship with the chakraguns, near-mastery of swordsmanship with katana and rapid reflexes. Near insanity included."

Danzo moved onto the next paragraph of the paper in front of him. "Sai will now be known as Domino, courtesy of Itachi."

"Why Domino?" Sai asked, surprised that was the name Itachi had given her.

"She says that she named you that because everything you do almost always creates a chain reaction, like dominoes." Danzo answered, reading the note left by Itachi. "Anyway, you also have a fast regenerative ability and birthing telekinesis. You are proficient with chakraguns and ungodly reflexes and eyesight."

"Moriko Fujimoto, your name will now be Psylocke given by your examiner Akane. You have the regenerative healing ability though weaker, telepathy, a form of precognition and empathy, along with a small bit of telekinesis. Lastly, you have experience with a katana."

Danzo then flipped the page. "Choji Akimichi, you will be known as Warpath given by Kano. You are resistant to injury along with the healing factor making you a mountain, and enhanced strength, agility, speed, stamina and flexibility. You also have skills with being a tracker, finding anything we've hidden or destroyed with little evidence."

Naruto stared at Choji as he couldn't see enhanced speed being part of it. Strength yes, but speed?

'He looks like he can face the Raikage in a fair fight.' Kyuubi spoke, slightly impressed with the boy's physique.

 _Maybe._ Naruto replied as Danzo went to the last paragraph.

"Ryota Shizuka, you are now called Fantomex. Strangely, you have multiple brains, nano-blood that enhances your healing ability and heightened illusion casting and sensing. You also have skill in using the chakraguns and katana." Danzo pushed the paper away from his face as he turned his attention to the group. "On missions together, call each other by these names as if you were born with them. Names mean everything and someone who gains it has power over you. Anyway, I will see you next time and take care of yourselves."

"We will." Everyone replied before following Akane out.

* * *

Naruto looked at his watch, having changed out of his outfit into a black shirt with an X on it and black pants and blue sandals. He was at the village's south gate waiting for his new team to show up. He was given the paper of his sensei and told the location that they were going to be in when they head out on their new mission.

"They're late. What the hell." Naruto muttered as he was starting to devise a plan to prank his new team. "Then when they open the door they'll get a rude awakening."

Naruto started chuckling darkly just as his team showed up.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at the deranged child.

Naruto looked at the group of four. "You're my team?"

"Yeah. My name's Kakashi and these two are my students." Kakashi spoke and motioned to the two with him. "The pink one is Sakura and the raven is Sasuke."

Naruto was dancing in his head with all the things he could do to his team. "Heh, I've seen worse."

"What's that supposed to mean, baka?" Sakura screeched, bringing Naruto back to the past. "You should be glad you're even on this team!"

Naruto picked at his ear. "Sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you through my ringing ears!"

Sakura was about to punch the blonde when she was pushed out of the way by their client, Tazuna. The man walked over to Naruto and grinned, patting him on the back. "I like you already, kid. Come, I'm glad to have you covering my back."

Naruto and Tazuna walked off while talking, leaving a slack-jawed group behind. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck in confusion. "I guess we can go over likes and dislikes later."

"How can that man like that baka?!" Sakura screamed, still angry from before.

"Because he stood up against you." Kakashi eye-smiled. "He certainly doesn't like either of you."

Sakura huffed. "Who can't like my Sasuke-kun? He must be blind."

Kakashi kept his eye-smile while leading the rest of the group, only to hear from Naruto. "If you do that, I will spike your alcohol and cut your happy place off."

Tazuna started laughing abruptly thinking it was a joke but Kakashi heard the craziness in the voice. He was serious, though hid it with maniacal glee. _What made him like this? He wasn't like this a month ago._

Sasuke saw Kakashi's thinking look and frowned as he looked back at the back of the blonde. He was never one for listening to his instincts but now they were acting stronger than ever. They were screaming warnings about the boy and to stay on alert around him. It just confused him more than it should. He remembered the blonde in the Academy and how he struggled just to create one clone or henge.

 _What's wrong with me? I must be training too hard. Yeah, that's it. Gotta pace myself._ Sasuke said to himself, but it didn't calm his nerves. _But is this the blonde Oneesan keeps muttering about?_

Sakura was having thoughts veering far away from her teammate's. She was devising a way to make the blonde pay for embarrassing her in front of her crush. _He has ruined my chances with Sasuke-kun long enough. I get a month alone with him and now he returns! This isn't fair!_

Naruto had sensed the many feelings from the rest of his team and turned his head to look in amusement to the attention he is getting from his teammates and sensei. "Hey! You can always ask to check me out! I don't mind posing!"

Naruto ignored the growl from his tenant and chuckled while Tazuna laughed. "How about this?"

Naruto made a silly pose of what Kumo male modelists would do, tensing his muscles. The mostly seen one was his buttocks which made Sakura shriek and Sasuke cover his eyes. Kakashi wasn't paying attention once he realized what the blonde was going to do and was saved from the scene.

Naruto laughed as he continued on with the choking-laughing client. _Definately. I can definitely get used to this group._

And so, the group of five walked on to their destination, Wave.

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he looked at the clouds, or the lack for them. He sighed to himself in satisfaction. _Such a nice day. It can get better only if something would happen. It's just sooo boring._

'Naruto, pay attention. You're not in the walls of the village and you could get attacked by random bandits.' Kyuubi informed her container of the dangers outside a village.

 _Relax, Kyuubi, it'll all be fine. Whoever would attack would only serve to amuse me from this boring walk._

Kyuubi growled. 'Don't complain to me if you get hurt.'

 _Still wouldn't matter when I have my healing ability._ Naruto said cockily, knowing it would irritate the demoness. _Besides, simple bandits wouldn't be much of a challenge anyway. They'd have to be ninja themselves._

Soon enough, he heard a scream from behind him and turned to see Sakura freaking out about their sensei getting caught in a shuriken-laced chain ripping into his skin. They pulled and ripped Kakashi to shreds leaving only parts of his clothing.

Naruto grabbed the katana strapped on his back under his backpack and twirled them in his hand a few times. "Don't worry Tazuna-san, I'll protect you."

Tazuna nodded and stood close to the boy but far enough not to get hit with the twirling blades. "Thanks kid."

Naruto nodded as he watched Sasuke combat the two men alone while Sakura stood rigid in fear. He sighed. "Sakura! Come and protect Tazuna!"

"What?" Sakura and Tazuna both yelled in shock and looked at the blonde.

"I don't want that weakling protecting me! Are you crazy?" Tazuna glared at Naruto, feeling betrayed.

"I'm needed more with Sasuke. He will get killed without me, the duckass!" Naruto replied, throwing the insult as if it was about clouds.

Before either could disagree, Naruto had replaced himself using his speed since his abilities were to be secret. He then kicked Sasuke out of the way when a chain almost wrapped around him, instead catching Naruto. The two enemy ninja chuckled before tugging, but didn't move and looked back at him.

Naruto had his foot in the air still and the chains ripped his pants exposing his leg. They were shocked to see the wound being healing with the object still inside. Naruto grinned before tugging behind him dragging them to the ground and a few feet closer to him.

Meizu and Gozu unlinked the chain from their gauntlets before attacking in synchronized movements. Naruto grinned as he blocked every swipe and thrust at him with his katana, even landing a few of his own. It really bugged him that the chain was still on his leg restricting his movement. One mistake and he was done for.

Naruto thanked his Kami that the two were distracted with the Uchiha and whipped his leg sending the chain wrapping around one of Gozu's neck. They choked out a yell as the shuriken in the chain dug into his neck, but his hands were stopping them from destroying anything important. Naruto pulled his leg dog, sending a whiplash to the Kiri ninja before unwrapping the chain around his leg. He pivoted on his right leg before sending a harsh kick to the other's exposed back.

A sick crunch could be heard and birds flew off to get away from the danger.

Naruto watched as the man fell down in paralysis screaming. Naruto picked the man up and set him next to his brother and accidently dropped him on the chain, earning another scream. He chuckled as he removed the chain from Gozu's neck and instead wrapped it around his hands.

Kakashi appeared from the trees in a plume of smoke, earning a shocked look from Sakura and a glare from Sasuke which was most likely supposed to be at Naruto. "Good job group. You handled yourself well."

"All thanks to me!" Naruto smirked sheathing his katana.

"Baka!" Came the response he got from his pink-haired teammate.

* * *

 **Okay, sorry Bodacious, but I mean THREE will be girls. Haku is the third. I don't know if she counts since she always looks that away. I don't know why. Haha. R &R!**


	5. Shady Deal

**New chapter! Couldn't get it out earlier, sadly, since I had to watch over my little cousin. Anyway, there _may_ be the sixth chapter later today or tomorrow to make up for my absence. This chapter is longer than the others only because it's mostly fighting and what the title entails. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Five - Shady Deals

Naruto whistled a happy tune but kept his eyes peeled and senses on high alert, his swords resting on his shoulders with the blades gripped by his hand. It looked uncomfortable to the rest of the group but the blonde wasn't bothered by the sharp edges cutting into his palms. If anything, it made him swing his shoulders to move the blade deeper into his palm, getting a wince from Sakura at the display.

Kakashi eyed Naruto deep in thought and noticed that the palms weren't getting cut as blood has yet to have coated the blade. Any other bladesman doing something like that would surely have cuts, if they were stupid enough to do it in the first place. But then he notice the blonde tense just for a second before relaxing and slowly sliding his blades from his shoulders.

Then he felt it. _Heard_ it. A large chakra source was following them, moving fast through the forest without a single noise except for the soft kick-up of dirt. A soft sound of something cutting air.

"Get down!" Kakashi yelled and forced Sakura down before running to Tazuna but he knew he wouldn't make it. The object was coming too fast.

But Naruto was in front of the trajectory of the object and with the force of a bull rammed his two blades forward and to the side. What he caught was a large blade, which made Kakashi wince at the sight of the weapon and sound of metal crashing into each other. Naruto had veered its movement to the front of the path where they were heading.

Naruto looked at the chipped part of his blade in which he hit the sword with. He scowled. Nothing made him angrier than something damaging his blades. They were his babies.

"Where are you, ya bastard!" Naruto shouted out shaking a fist. "I'm gonna skin you and wear you like a coat for what you did!"

There were a series of dark chuckles and mist grew a tad denser before going back to its original state. Standing near the weapon was a tall man with pale skin and brown eyes. His black hair was short and spiky, his headband tied sideways on his head, and no eyebrows that could be seen. The lower half of his face was covered with bandages. He was shirtless with only a sheath belt to be seen, and baggy pants in the typical camouflage of Kirigakure. He had wrist-warmers that went up to his elbows and matching leg-warmers.

"You seem to be an adequate swordsman, kid. You should be honoured, to get such praise from me." The man brought his sword up to his shoulder and stared at Naruto, ignoring everyone else.

Naruto just stared at him for a minute before asking, "Why should I be honoured? I already know I'm the _best_ swordsman."

This brought a laugh from Zabuza. It seemed amused, but it held something else to it too. Once he finally stopped, he looked at Naruto again but this time with an amused expression. "You remind me of myself back when I was in the Academy. You must be a valued tool to your village and envied by your own team."

Naruto grinned, having forgotten what happened to his swords once the flattery started. "Aw, thanks! I'm glad someone realizes that here!"

Zabuza grinned and waved his hand. "Now move, kid, I have a job to do."

"But so do I." Naruto replied spinning his blades, ready for anything.

"No, Naruto, let me handle him." Kakashi spoke before addressing his other students. "Go protect Tazuna! Do everything in my training to keep Zabuza away from our client!"

Naruto whined but followed the order of his superior. For now.

Zabuza chuckled as he turned to the white-haired Jonin. "Just couldn't let me and the kid have it out, huh? Swordsman versus swordsman, a truly honourable fight."

Kakashi nodded, pushed up his headband to show his Sharingan and pulled a kunai from his pouch. "A missing-nin with a sense of honour. Amusing."

"You're not one without blood on your hands either, Hatake." Zabuza spoke with seriousness as he readied his sword and the mist grew thick.

Naruto closed his eyes and rested his right hand but kept twirling the left one as he followed Zabuza through sense. One thing you can't fully hide is chakra. He felt the source skimming over the land around them probably searching for a weak point. Kakashi probably wouldn't have a weak point but there was one where…

"Move!" Naruto shouted as he pushed Sakura out of the way and met Zabuza with a clang of metal, though the blonde was cut on the shoulder.

Zabuza grinned as he pushed his blade more forcing Naruto back. "What are you going to do when met with a stronger and more experienced opponent?"

Naruto grinned before whispering loud enough for the two of them to hear, "Use my powers."

Zabuza was confused one second before being flown back but flipped to land on his feet to watch the next spectacle. Naruto had replaced his two blades, sliding them into their sheath under his backpack and pulled out a new one. This blade was a clouded silver, to keep it from glimmering in the light, and a wooden handle with a black braid cord around it.

"This sword is called 'Glory of Ten Powers.'" Naruto spoke as he swung the blade slowly, visibly cutting the air at how sharp it was with a grin. "Do you know anything about it?"

"I thought it was lost in the First Shinobi World War when the village that made it was killed and burned to the ground." Zabuza muttered to himself as he watched the sword move. Such a sword was not to be underestimated.

"It was." Naruto spoke before holding the sword correctly. "But it wasn't destroyed with the village. Instead, the spirits of the craftsmen entered init to give it protection. For me to get the blessing to control the sword from ten old, spiteful, and straight out blunt craftsmen spirits wasn't an easy task. Annoying trials."

Zabuza chuckled to himself despite his predicament. "You are a surprising one, kid. May I ask how you found that sword?"

"So are you, and no." Naruto had teleported in front of Zabuza with his blade already up and grin on his face. "Block if you can!"

The older man brought up his cleaver and was surprised to see it get cut into from the smaller katana. He cursed to himself and jumped away to give himself distance from the blonde but was surprised when he was yet again confronted by the blonde. He deflected the blade to the side knowing that he wouldn't be able to take the blade head on.

He jumped back to get more room before going through a set of hand signs. "Water Release: Water Bullet Technique!"

Naruto took the jutsu full force and was blown back to where Tazuna was. Naruto started yelling through the water though Zabuza didn't know if it was mocking him but nevertheless continued the jutsu. He then saw Naruto sliding around and twirling."Whee! Super slippy-slide!"

That caused Zabuza to choke and cancel his own jutsu. "What's wrong with you, kid? Got a screw loose or something?"

Naruto shook his head. "No, it sounds more like the whole thing. That, or it's lug nut."

Zabuza faltered from the comment but instead batted off an attacking raven. "Did Konoha actually mess with your head or something?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's of my own doing. Sorta."

Zabuza nodded. "If you don't mind, I need to end this fight and get paid."

"Get paid?" Naruto asked tilting his head slightly.

"Did you already forget I was hired to kill Tazuna!?" Zabuza yelled as he glared at the crazy blonde.

"How much you getting paid?" Naruto asked, intrigued. Surely the amount of money was more than that of a C-rank.

"200,000 ryo." Zabuza answered simply, feeling as the wage was a little low for him.

Naruto grinned before standing up. "And how much does this man who hired you actually have?"

Zabuza thought for a second as he remembered he was shown the man's vault for proof of his wealth. "Around 5,441,934 ryo that I could estimate."

Naruto grinned before walking up to the man creepily while running his hands together. "Hey, you want to split all of that money together?"

"What?" Zabuza looked at the boy as if he was an alien.

"200,000 is better than the meager 30,000 that I'd get for this mission. But the man you were hired by - what's his name?" Naruto asked, realizing that he has yet heard the man's name.

"Gato." Zabuza answered, fully attentive to the boy.

"He has _5,441,934_ ryo! That's a lot even split between us." Naruto grinned greedily, seeing a glint in the older man's eyes. "Listen, all I ask of you is to not kill the old man. Act like you'll kill him - put on a show - and even temporarily paralyse my sensei and I'll act like I'll defeat you. I'll find you someway or another and we can ransack his place."

Zabuza grinned under his mask at the boy and chuckled darkly. "I can get used to you kid. Selling out your mission and team for money, brilliant. Fine, but no need to defeat me. Corner me near the forest behind me and act as if you'll kill me. I have a friend watching."

Naruto nodded. "Now kick me back as hard as you can."

Zabuza did just that and Kakashi found his way back to his team having fought a group of water clones just to see his student land in front of him. "Naruto!" Kakashi yelled as he checked the boy over. "I told you not to fight him."

Naruto grinned and winced at his stomach, feeling a few broken ribs being fixed. "I couldn't...help it, sensei. I thought i could...beat him."

Naruto could call himself a grade-A actor with what he was putting on right now. Devious or Mischief might as well have been his middle name.

Kakashi patted Naruto on the shoulder as he stood and the latter sat up. "Relax. I'll finish him."

Naruto smirked as he watched his sensei walk to his opponent. He glanced at his teammates. They were looking at him, suspicious expressions from all of them. He continued to act hurt as he stood up and walked over to his team.

"What did you talk to the enemy about?" Sakura whispered suspiciously as she eyed her teammate.

"Nothing. Just that he better give up or he'll die." Naruto lied with a leveled voice, not counting the ragged breaths he took to be more convincing. "We got in an argument and he kicked me. Damn, it hurt, though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. His instincts were screaming again as if telling him something about the blonde. He now felt this was more than just training fever. The blonde was hiding something, and more than what he talked with Zabuza about. He had to be cautious.

Naruto stared at his raven teammate and grinned. "You okay, Sasuke? You don't look so good. Maybe it's the sun. Too much vitamin D can be harmful, you know."

Sasuke scowled at the remark of his naturally pale skin. "I've always been like this, dobe."

"But now you're actually getting sun! Look, I think I see you skin getting tan already." Naruto joked, pointing to the other boy's arm where nothing had changed.

Sasuke looked between his arm and his blonde teammate before shaking his head. "You're delusional."

"Only a delusional person would say that." Naruto smirked. "It takes the heat off them and on someone else. Are you such a shady person, Sasuke, that you don't want attention in fear of someone finding out about something?"

Sasuke glared at the blonde. He was really getting on his nerves. "Shut up, dobe."

Meanwhile, Kakashi was currently struggling to end his fight quickly. He thought Naruto would have had weakened Zabuza even a little bit to tip the scale but the missing-nin was almost unharmed. Maybe he put too much faith in his student.

"What's wrong, Kakashi? Having trouble?" Zabuza taunted from in the mist, attacking ferociously and suddenly before disappearing again.

Kakashi blocked that overhead attack from Kubikiribocho before sending an attack of his own only to kill a water clone. Kakashi could feel his chakra dwindling from constantly enhancing his reflex muscles so that he could react to the attacks faster. 'Damn. This isn't going so well.'

Kakashi slashed at another clone and before he could react a blunt object hit his back and sent him sprawling on the ground. He jumped forward in time before almost getting hit by Zabuza again. He was going to attack again when he felt something hit a nerve on his back. He looked to see two wooden needles sticking out.

Kakashi tried to reach and grab them but felt his whole body go numb. He fell on his face and watched as Zabuza fought Naruto again. He noticed the restriction in their movement until Zabuza was disarmed and at blade point.

Naruto grinned and winked his eye, making the man chuckle quietly. He then had two of the same senbon sticking out of his neck and fell on the ground unconscious. Naruto felt the approaching chakra as the friend Zabuza told him was watching.

 _So he's not dead._ Naruto thought and bent down to act like he was checking a pulse although he didn't know exactly how. He just copied what he saw the doctors did in movies. He sighed as if Zabuza died and looked at the approaching fake hunter-nin. He then grinned and walked up to the person.

"So, what do I owe this thanks to?" Naruto asked flirtatiously and ran a hand over the other's body. He was uncertain at first, but thank god for heightened senses that he could tell its gender.

The hunter-nin pushed Naruto away to make their way to Kakashi. "Sorry, Leaf Jonin, but that was my kill."

Kakashi muttered and acceptance and tried to move once the needles were out but couldn't. "Uh, I still can't move."

The hunter-nin nodded. "You won't for a while."

She then moved over to the unconscious missing-nin and picked up the body. She paused with the single hand sign she held then turned to Naruto. She stared as Naruto flashed a toothy grin. "And the name's Haku, Leaf Genin."

Naruto's grin broadened as the girl left in a swirl of water along with Kubikiribocho. _Screw Zabuza, I'm so going for her._

'He'll rip your dick off.' Came Kyuubi's tired response.

 _What the hell!_ Naruto exclaimed in his head, picking up his sensei. _Were you seriously just sleeping right now?_

Kyuubi chuckled tiredly. 'Of course. You're not exactly spectacular at fighting.'

 _Why you…!_ Naruto growled in his head, not hearing his sensei.

* * *

 **So, about the money system. It seems that 1 ryo is to the modern 10 yen which is then equal to the 0.08 US dollar/cents or 0.05 British pounds. I will have to get used to it but tell me if there are any miscalculations, it would be greatly appreciated. But, with that said, Gato owns 5,441,934 ryo which then adds up to 54,419,340 yen. This can come to 437,305.11 US dollars or 280,354.83 British pounds. I could be wrong but that's why I have all of you, readers, to help me. R &R!**


	6. Prank, Laugh and Anger

**Got it! Here's the next chapter that I promised. Anyway, I am going to have a poll up for the next story about Gods battling each other and Naruto is going to be one's chosen hero. The thing is, you can pick between two of 6 Gods. They're "Gods" but I'd like to think there's only one Almighty and these are the children fighting among themselves, blah blah blah. Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Six - Prank, Laugh and Anger

The way to Tazuna's house was finally without conflicts from other ninja or Gato's other thugs. It was peaceful, except from the occasionally throaty laugh by Tazuna. He and Naruto had gotten along and became the best of friends. While Naruto liked the man's loose nature Tazuna loved the blonde for his joking and otherwise "youthful" personality, even though it was scary sometimes.

Kakashi was still unable to move and was dangling from Naruto shoulder like a ragdoll. He had to scold his student from time to time whenever Naruto told such a funny joke that he slapped his exposed rear.

Sasuke and Sakura walked a few feet behind the others. Sakura was glaring daggers at Naruto while cursing and planning in her head. She was hating this version of Naruto more than the one that always asked her out. If she hating the blonde at the moment she would have admitted that she was missing the old one. Sasuke, on the other hand, was staring quizzically at his teammate. He was confused with the feelings stirring inside him. It was like nothing he had ever felt. It scared him.

"Is that your house, Tazuna?" Naruto asked as the group walked up to a house at the end of the dirt path they walked.

"Yeah, it isn't much but it still stands." Tazuna nodded as he opened the door. "Tsunami! I'm home!"

A scatter of scrapes could be heard from the floor above before it traveled to the stairs and…

"Tousan!" A blur yelled before enveloping Tazuna in a hug. "I was so worried. I was starting to think that you didn't even make it to Konoha."

Tazuna chuckled and patted the woman on the back before pushing her off. "Tsunami, this is Naruto. He's the ninja protecting me."

"Hey! What about us!" Sakura yelled glaring at the old man.

She got a dismissing hand for an answer and otherwise ignored. Naruto set his sensei on the floor before bowing to Tsunami. "Nice to meet Tazuna's lovely daughter. I will try extra hard now that I know what my prize could be."

Tsunami froze as she tried to process what the boy said before a dark blush crept to her cheeks and tried to hide it behind her hand. Tazuna gave a bellowing laugh as he patted the blonde on his back. "Good luck, kid! I wish you the best of luck!"

"Father!" Tsunami whine-yelled covering her whole face with her hands.

Tazuna laughed again and hugged his daughter. "Aw, it's okay! I'm sure he's just joking."

"Not really." Naruto answered, glancing at the man with a mischievous glint.

Tsunami peeked a look at the blonde through her fingers and got a toothy grin from the blonde.

"Baka!"

She watched as the blonde was hit behind the head from Sakura and continually kicked.

"You don't act that way to a lady! No wonder every girl in the village hates you!"

"Not all." Naruto muttered. "I even heard I have a fanclub."

"Quiet!" Sakura kicked the boy once more before bowing low in front of Tsunami. "Sorry for the idiot. He acts like such an animal sometimes."

"You've seen nothing yet." Naruto chuckled before getting kicked again. "Wait til you see my skills."

Another kick.

Tsunami could have almost forgot all about the comments if only the blonde didn't bring up more. "I-It's quite okay. It's nice for a group of lively people to be in the village once more."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked confused by the comment. "You were lively yourself a while ago."

Tsunami and her father became depressed, making Sakura feel bad.

"The small moments are nice but don't last." Tazuna spoke, his voice low and nothing like the happy tone he had with Naruto. "But hopefully when the bridge finishes the village can once again be what it was before."

Naruto stared at Tazuna blankly before slapping Sakura on the back of her calf.

"Ow! Why did you do that, baka!" Sakura yelled, turning her attention to the blonde.

"Because you made the mood hella depressing." Naruto muttered, resting his face on the wood floor. "I had it perfectly happy and you just had to mention the state of the village."

"How was I supposed to know!"

"I saw it, heard it, felt it and suspected it once we were in the boat." Naruto began, loud and clear though his face was buried in his arms. "Having to sneak past the bridge so we weren't found? I could get that. We're hiding from Gato. But the way the man looked? That tipped me off."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked, having noticed nothing wrong with the man.

"He was skinny."

"That's not really a problem."

"Not if it was a healthy-kind of skinny. Like you or I, we are a healthy skinny because we eat well." Naruto spoke, lifting his face to stare at the raven. His eyes were dark and looked absolutely terrifying. "He looked skinny because he hasn't eaten well or at all. He was starving, if the rumbling from his stomach was anything to go by."

"What rumbling? I didn't hear anything?" Sakura muttered, wondering if she had missed something.

"No, the splashing of the boat and our hushed talking masked it. But my hearing is on par with that of a dog. I heard it as clear as the water and our talking." Naruto paused before muttering something incoherent.

Naruto sprung up to his feet grabbed Kakashi's right ankle. "Where will we be staying so I can get our sensei situated."

"In the guest room, follow me." Tsunami nodded and walked off with Naruto behind.

 **(O** **!** **O)**

Two hours later, everyone could be seen doing something. Sakura brushed her hair while giggling to herself and speaking softly under her breath. Sasuke, who once sat on the couch next to the girl, now sat on the floor across from his pink-haired teammate while watching Naruto. Kakashi sat on the couch with Sakura and was talking to his team about what they were going to do.

While Tazuna listened to the man, Naruto was in the kitchen with Tsunami helping her cook. Suddenly, they heard a scream and then a laugh.

Tazuna shook his head while motioning for Kakashi to continue.

In the kitchen, Naruto's laugh started to die down as he saw the horrified look on Tsunami. She was staring at an egg carton on the table which Naruto had brought to her. "Are you okay, Tsunami-chan?"

"No, I'm not, Naruto. Do you know what you just did?" She asked, looking at him with pained eyes.

"Played a harmless joke?" Naruto asked, starting to feel bad for what he did.

"Tell me, you know of our economy struggle. And yet, you somehow hard-boiled all of my eggs! What am I going to use now?" The woman forced out.

Naruto looked down at his feet, scratching the back of his head. "I'm sorry. I was trying to cheer you up."

Before Tsunami said anything, the blonde in front of her pulled out a small box from behind him. She took it when it was extended to her and opened it. What was in it were half a dozen eggs, the exact amount that she had before.

"I didn't really hard-boil your eggs." Naruto spoke, gaining Tsunami's attention. "I just wanted to make you smile. Those are your eggs, the ones I brought with me I put in the carton after taking yours out. Sorry."

Tsunami stared at the eggs for a second before setting them down and turning to the younger male. He winced when she reached out to him but relaxed when she hugged him. "Thank you, Naruto, for trying to make me smile."

Naruto smiled and hugged the woman back. But as soon as he started reaching down her back he was pushed away and given a scolding look. "That doesn't mean to get frisky."

Naruto pouted but smiled anyway. "Right, not with the possibility of the others coming in. I get it."

Tsunami blushed but said nothing knowing the boy was just joking with her. "Yeah, well, go cut those tomatoes for me."

"You got it, Tsunami-chan." Naruto grinned before grabbing a knife and cutting board.

 **(O** **!** **O)**

Naruto grinned as he placed a plate of food in the middle of the table, everyone's plate already having a piece of baked bread and a bowl of soup. On the plate was what Naruto and Tsunade made; smoked-salmon scramble. It was a creamy scrambled egg on a smoke-cooked salmon with a slice of wheat bread.

"Come on! Dinner's ready!" Naruto called out to the living room where his team and Tazuna were.

"Smells good, Naruto. What'd you make?" Kakashi asked as he was dragged in by Sasuke.

"A chicken soup with my pieces of baked bread from home, salad and a smoked-salmon scramble." Naruto smiled, pointing at each dish he introduced.

"The smoked-salmon smells intoxicating." Kakashi grinned as he practically drooled at the food.

"Where'd you get it?" Tazuna asked while sitting in a chair.

"I fished it out of the water." Naruto answered simply and sat in a chair just as Tsunami came in.

"Where's Inari?" Tazuna asked and looked at his daughter.

"He's coming."

As soon as she said it, a short sulking boy walked in. His eyes held hidden anger and emptiness that a kid shouldn't have. He looked at Naruto, who was still smiling, before glaring at the floor as he walked over to his seat next to Tazuna.

Naruto just glanced at the boy as he silently ate before looking at Kakashi's struggling arms. "Sasuke, since you're next to Kakashi-sensei, do you mind feeding him. He doesn't seem able to move."

Sasuke looked at Kakashi and sighed.

"Hey, just think, you get to see what he's hiding under that mask of his." Naruto smirked, chuckling to himself.

Sasuke was more than happy, remembering Kakashi's hidden face. He ignored Kakashi's orders not to and pulled down the man's mask, to be met with perfectly normal lips.

"Huh, I would've expected fat lips or something from sensei." Naruto muttered with a smirk. "So why the mask, sensei? Other than that Sharingan."

Kakashi shrugged, not really moved by the blonde knowing about the Sharingan. He used it in the battle with Zabuza, didn't he? "Well, when I was young, I always saw my father wearing it when he was on duty. He was my idol when I was younger and always saw him as a mysterious ninja so I wanted to become everything like him."

Naruto nodded. "Alright. I can see that as the reason. From what I heard of him he was a good man all the way to his sad demise."

Kakashi's eyes hardened for a second at the memory but said nothing.

"Why?" A little voice whispered.

Naruto turned to Inari with a curious gaze. "Why what? Why look up to your father?"

"No." The boy tensed as he balled his fists. "Why can you be like this? Why help us?"

Naruto just stared at the boy as everyone stopped eating. "Why not?"

Inari was quiet, though it could be seen that he anticipated not getting a direct answer. "You're going to die."

"By who?" Naruto chuckled, taking a bite from his broth-drenched chunk of bread.

"Gato and his thugs." Inari answered with a leveled voice. "They will do to you like what they do to everyone who opposes them."

"He can try." Naruto chuckled again and kept his smiled while pointing his bread at him. "Your name is Inari, right?"

The boy nodded, not seeing where this is going.

Naruto chuckled and dipped his bread in the broth but kept his eyes on the younger. "Whenever I hear that name, I'd like to think that anyone with it is like the Goddess Inari Okami. To be caring, strong and willed beyond others' capabilities. But you, you disgrace the name."

Inari looked shocked at the comparison he got to a Goddess but ignored it when he was insulted. "H-hey-!"

"You sulk here, acting worse than my teammate when he broods." He got a glare from Sasuke but nonetheless not interrupted. "You act like your world has crumbled around you when you have a mother and grandfather caring for you."

"You don't know my life!" Inari shouted, stopping Naruto's speech. "You know nothing about me!"

"I can guess." Naruto muttered, his smile strained. "If what I get from that torn picture, you lost someone special or very close. I'm guessing he died at the hands of Gato for trying to help the village and you grew to resent anyone who wanted to do what he did. But now I'm going to tell you to either shut up and keep your feelings to yourself or think of what you're doing.

"I'm here because others like you have given up and won't fight back. Your father and whatever few workers he has try to help the village while you sit back feeling bad for yourself. Just know that someone else out in the world has or had it worse off than you. Me, for example, grew up without a single family member. I was alone for almost half my life."

Sakura gave a look at Naruto, mixed between shock, surprise and doubt, while Sasuke ignored him and Kakashi just stared. Tsunami looked shocked and Tazuna took on one of sadness.

"I don't even have a picture or name of them. I was told they died during Kyuubi's attack protecting me, but otherwise everything is unknown. I survived on my own on the streets until I finally got a few people to care for me. You have family and you have love. It angers me how people like you are so selfish."

Naruto stood up and took a smoke-salmon scramble and turned to the door.

"Where are you going, Naruto?" Kakashi asked from his spot.

"Take a breather. I'll be back in a few hours." Naruto opened the door. "Maybe."

* * *

 **Ah, whenever I'm in this part of the anime/manga I just wished naruto was a bit harsher on the boy. Whatever. R &R!**


	7. Akatsuki Revealed!

**I'm alive! This chapter I am very proud of myself with what I've written.**

 **First, a reply to a reviewer: Azrael Akuma, I was hoping I wouldn't have to describe Sai's character female as a person with breasts. I may not have put down a "her" when describing him so I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear.**

 **On a different note, this story will not be the killing of Gato just yet but, as what the title suggests, will introduce the superhuman villains of the story.**

 ** _"Let's hope it's no one like Arclight or Vertigo. I read your notes and they were the LAMEST villains I ever heard."_**

 **Wait, Deadpool? What are you doing in the intro? And read my notes? How?**

 _ **"Well, I got bored during the week you were working out all of the villains and possible future allies and such - by the way great job - so I read your notes. I guess I'm the only one who can do that by the end of the story."**_

 **Thanks...but just get ready.**

 _ **"Okey-dokey!"**_

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Seven - Akatsuki Revealed!

It's almost midnight, a week since Team 7 had arrived in Nami. The moon loomed over and the stars sparkled like little diamonds. Everyone was sleeping in Tazuna's house. All except our young blonde. He sat on the couch leaning forward, the moon shining on his shoulders through the window, as he watched the clock tick into the next day. He is wearing his outfit with the mask on his lap and both katana on his back.

 _Ding! Dong!_

Naruto stood up when the clock chimed the new hour. He left a note on the table letting whoever woke up first know that he left to train far in the woods again. He silently opened the door then closed it, looking out to the moon. He sighed and moved to put his mask on.

"Nice night, isn't it, Naruto?" A voice said from next to the door.

Naruto turned and was surprised to see Kakashi sitting on the ground looking up at the moon. His left eye was exposed and the headband next to him on the dirt. The orange book he was often reading was opened in his eyes but lazily held on his lap.

Naruto nodded. "Yes, it is, sensei."

"Where are you going?" Kakashi asked as he stood up, grabbing his headband and crutches as he did so.

"Nowhere important." Naruto answered, watching his sensei carefully. He was ready to knock the man out if it came to it.

Kakashi eyed Naruto as he used his crutches to limp over to him. "Are you sure? I don't know if you'd want me to recite what happens if you disobey your superior."

Naruto grinned disarmingly. "I was just going to train. Sheesh, sensei, you have some problems."

Kakashi gave an eye-smile back at the blonde. "If you keep training this early in the day you will surely exhaust yourself."

Naruto shrugged. "Do it so much and it would become muscle memory. If done enough, I'll be able to fight in my sleep."

"I don't think it works like that." Kakashi chuckled before waving his hand. "Fine, go ahead. Just be back for breakfast."

Naruto nodded before jumping into the trees and away from the house as fast as he could. He pulled his mask on and cracked his neck. _I wish I didn't have to do this._

'Do what?' Kyuubi's muffled voice asked.

 _Act like I'm an ordinary Genin._ Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. _I want to blow shit up without a care in the world. Even behead a few._

'Don't worry, Naruto-kun, once we complete the Chunin Exams we no longer have to be on this team.'

 _Really?_ Naruto was surprised that becoming Chunin got him independence. He thought he would have had to stay with his team until Jonin.

'Yes. I'm pretty sure that once that Exam finishes and you will be excused from regular ninja duties.' Kyuubi paused before ending with, 'Or at least that's what I think. Or else what the hell was all of this for?'

 _Good point._ Naruto shrugged his shoulders before stopping on a branch. Below him was a young girl with long black hair and brown eyes. She wore a salmon kimono shirt and sandals.

Naruto jumped down and silently landed on the grass and tip-toed behind the girl to look over her shoulder. She was gathering leaves and putting them in her basket with a rhythmic ease. She showed no signs of noticing him, giving the blonde a ridiculous grin.

 _Plot convenience!_ He reached behind him and pulled out an air horn out of nowhere and aimed it in the sky.

 _Three, two, one…_

The large disturbance in the force from the horn could be heard echoing in the woods as Naruto held his thumb on the top. The young girl before him jumped away and threw senbon at him. He ignored the senbon stabbing his jugular, right eye and collarbone while blowing the air horn in a random rhythm like morse code.

The girl stared shocked as she landed on a branch with three more senbon in her hand. She silently watched as Naruto pulled out the needles that were already in him and throw the empty can away.

"Cliche story event when the protagonist gets hurt meeting a beautiful girl in forest and sneaking up behind them." Naruto spoke to himself.

'You make it creepier when you put it that way, Naruto-kun.'

"Who are you?" The girl asked from her perch on a branch.

"Me?" Naruto repeated, getting a nod. "I am the tamer of demons, strongest of all that is male, lover to all that is beautiful and with a set of breasts, Deadpool!"

Haku blinked with a shocked expression and blushed at his comment of women. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet no-brows. Where is he?" Naruto asked, appearing over the girl's shoulder.

"No-brows? You don't mean Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked, shivering as gloved hands snaked around her waist. She tried to wiggle from him but he held a tight grip.

"Yeah, him. Where is he?" Naruto whispered in her ear. "I'm his 'helper'."

"You're N-Naruto Uzumaki?" She shivered before pushing herself away when she felt the gloved hand reached her thigh. She lost her balance and slipped off the branch and fell to the grass below.

She clenched her eyes shut but instead of land on the hard dirt she was instead in something more comfortable. She slowly opened her eyes to see the masked face looking right back and his arms holding her tightly.

"You okay?" Naruto asked smiling under his mask.

"Y-yes. Just follow me." The girl muttered as she got to her feet and shot into the trees.

Naruto followed her, but zigzagging as he landed on the branches, trunk and other parts of the trees. "What's a pretty thing like you called?"

"H-Haku." She responded, blushing to her ears.

"Oh~! So you're the beautiful Hunter-nin from before. How about you and I go to a nice quiet place after Gato is dealt with and do the boogie-woogie?" Naruto giggled when he saw the girl slip in her step but kept at her speed.

Haku stayed quiet the rest of the way, her face and ears burning intensely.

 **(O** **!** **o) Meanwhile (o** **!** **O)**

Danzo looked at a map of the Elemental Nations in the Hokage's office with Hiruzen in his chair and Jiraiya leaning over it. On the map are four red X's and one black circle.

"So the X's indicate the Akatsuki hideouts?" Danzo asked, sitting in a guest chair in front of the map and got a nod from Jiraiya.

Jiraiya motioned with a finger around the whole map trailing from X to X. "As you can see, they have them spread quite evenly. They are in the Land of Hot Water, somewhere near Takigakure, Land of Rivers, and even Tanzaku Quarters." He then rested his finger on the big black circle in the Land of Tears. "But they are mostly resided inside Ame. I don't know if the leader has something to do with it but he is barely ever seen by the public. He's revered as a God and is said to be responsible for the reasons that rain stops from time to time."

"Stop rain from falling?" Hiruzen repeated, shocked at such a man's power. "And in a place named for its rain, that's got to be very hard."

Danzo nodded to himself. "I can understand how a man is seen as a God by doing that but to not be seen by the public? What kind of informant is giving this to us? Are they trustworthy?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Oh yes, he is scared of the leader and what the residents call 'Angel'. She is supposedly his messenger, arriving with white wings to give orders when the rain stops. Anyway, he has been a resident of Ame since he was born but informs us that if anyone from outside the village enters they are always under surveillance. If they are a threat they disappear and are never seen again."

"Can we get anything closer from within the organization? Maybe their power of numbers. All I heard from Danzo is that they are nothing we've seen."

"Yeah, well." Jiraiya took out a manilla folder and tossed it on the desk. "What's in there is what was given to my informant one night. He never saw who it was but the contents are what scares me."

Danzo opened the folder and was met with a blonde haired man with fluorescent green eyes and green tinted fair skin. His ears were pointed and a wicked grin graced his lips with a certain sadistic glee that only one man was able to accomplish. He wore an armored bodysuit with patches of green and a weird futuristic glider hovering in the air.

"That's Orochimaru." Jiraiya muttered, fury laced in the very words he spoke. "He's now called 'Green Goblin' and is the leading Akatsuki scientist."

Hiruzen was quiet as he took the photo of his student. He just stared with his pipe in his mouth.

"There are five others and one...uh, beast." Jiraiya muttered the last part, unsure of what to call something.

Danzo skimmed through the papers. A girl named X-23 that can push bones from her knuckles but is stronger than the strongest metal known to man. Then a girl named Kimura, who is also X-23's caretaker, is invulnerable to attack and can control density. The perfect person to combat X-23's powers. A man named Sabretooth who has the ability to strengthen his fingernails and cut through trees whole. His bio spoke of him being from an unknown clan with a barbaric, animalistic nature.

Then the Spider Duo. The two beings are weird symbiotes that were found on the moon, which shocked Danzo since no one has been to the moon. The first was a black being called Venom that can cling to most surfaces, has a limited camouflage, and enhanced strength. The second was a red, sleek being called Carnage. Unlike its partner, which can let out poison from its mouth and a long tongue, Carnage had the same power of strong fingernails like Sabretooth but with enhanced speed, strength, agility and endurance.

Lastly was the beast, Predator X. It was a large being made of non-toxic mercury, toxic saliva, accelerated healing, sharp claws and teeth, and enhance strength and speed. This thing was surely dangerous by itself.

"So, someone on the inside is trying to prepare us." Danzo spoke after a while of staring at the each of the people. "We need to know who and when this organization is going to start attacking Biju. We must not let them get their hands on a single Jinchuuriki."

"But how can we protect them if none of the other villages trust us or each other?" Hiruzen asked from his silent spot.

"The Chunin Exams." Danzo answered, his voice serious and his eyes staring at his friend. "Invite every village that has ninja. But speak of how we will pay for their shinobi expenses to our village. We must get the village Kage here so we can discuss this mess."

"They won't come." Jiraiya interrupted, crossing his arms. "Kumo's Kage doesn't trust the Jinchuuriki out of their village unless with a large team. Iwa has lost contact with both of their Jinchuuriki Hans and Roshi. Suna has their Jinchuriki going around doing missions way above Genin. Taki I hear have their Jinchuriki living safely taking care of their big tree. But the Kiri Jinchuriki are a different story. Their Kage, Yagura, who is also the holder of the Three-Tails, is currently exterminating the clans that hold any form of bloodlines. Their other Jinchuuriki, Utakata, is on the Rebellion side but wishes that this ends without Yagura's death."

"Then we call a Kage Summit." Danzo replied. "Send our _new_ ninja with our letters so that they aren't intercepted by any chance."

Hiruzen took an inhale of his pipe and exhaled. "When Team 7 gets back then we will."

Suddenly, Jiraiya giggled. Hiruzen and Danzo looked at the man expectantly. "There's a disturbance in the force."

* * *

 _ **"Perfect! Best piece of work about me ever!"**_

 **Be quiet and go read a book about manners, will ya?**

 _ **"But you don't have**_ **any."**

 **...Shut up. I hope everyone liked this chapter. Have a good day!**

 **R &R**


	8. Evil Science

**I'm a little late. So much from posting a chapter once a week.**

 **"Me-sa thinks that you'sa a dumbass-a."**

 **...Shut up, Naruto. AND GET OUT OF MY MOVIES! You will have time to be that in the future story. Maybe.**

 **"You mean that when this is all said and done, my story won't be forgotten?"**

 **Considering you are only eight chapters and with as many favorites/follows as my first story twice as long, I'd say yes. But that is to be determined. Anyway, this chapter, specifically near the end or middle, will have some suggestive descriptions so please read at your caution.**

 **"You pained me with that."**

 **And so, read on! I really enjoy having these intros and outros.**

 **"Me too!"**

 **Shut up.**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Eight - Evil Science

Naruto looked around as he waited on the ledge of the roof above a window that led into the room that Haku and Zabuza occupied. Inside is a bed, which Zabuza currently sat in with his back against the wall, and a futon on the floor. A dresser with a lamp was set near the head of the bed with a glass of water. Kubikiribocho was set next to the dresser, polished and cleaned despite the amount of blood it has spilled.

The door opened to reveal Haku with a blank face. She silently closed the door behind her and closed the distance between her and Zabuza. The man watched her without a word and was confused when she opened the window.

"Okay, you can come in."

For a few seconds, nothing happened. Haku stood by looking out into the cool outside while Zabuza looked between her and the window. "Who are you expecting, Haku?"

Haku was silent for a few seconds before she opened her mouth to answer. She silently jumped when the door slammed open, revealing Gato and his two bodyguards. They are ex-samurai turning to mercenary work when their Lord was killed in the Land of Snow.

Haku fell back into the chair near the dresser and folded her hands into her lap. _So that's why he didn't come in? Did he sense them approaching when I entered the room?_

"Zabuza." Gato commanded, gaining the laying man's attention. "When are you going to deal with those Konoha brats and bridge builder? I want it done before this week ends."

Zabuza glanced at the man with a steely gaze before sighing. "I will do it when I'm back on my feet. It should be a few hours. I'll head out then."

Gato grinned maliciously and nodded. He then turned his attention to the still-placed young teen. "Now, since your _master_ is still healing, I request that you dine with me. I will have the chefs prepare any dish that you want. I have a dress for you to wear when you are freshened up."

"Back off, ugly, she's mine!" A young, brash voice yelled from the outside, surprising Haku. Zabuza groaned when he heard the familiar voice.

Gato was taken aback before pointing out the window. "Who's there?! Come face me before I send my guards."

"Fuck." The voice said before it appeared in the room. Naruto stood by Haku's chair, his hands resting on the handle of his were full with his chakra, charged into small, nine millimeter diameter, fifty-one millimeter long calibers. With how much chakra he had in there, it was at a full ten.

"Who are you?" Gato demanded, his bodyguards grabbing the handles of their katana. "I demand your name!"

Naruto grinned under his mask, leaving a creepy expression, and tilted his head as he unclasped the belt keeping the chakragun in place. He whipped them out and fire two shots each at the bodyguards, puncturing their heart and lungs as they moved to grab their swords. They flew back from the power behind the calibers, one landing against the wall and the other into the hall but both bled heavily.

Naruto kept his right hand aimed at Gato while holstering the other and grabbed his katana. "Deadpool. Your personal _Boogeyman_."

Gato spun around and ran for the door, but another caliber shot off, this time he watch as it went through the middle of his chest. He fell forward and could only see the horrified expressions of the other mercenaries that heard the loud bang of the weird weapons. "Help..."

Naruto smirked and rested his right hand that is shaking violently from the kickback of his modified chakragun, and reached the bottom of his mask up over his mouth. He leaned down and captured Haku's lips with his, leading as the girl just stared shocked. He pulled back and grinned, pulling his mask back in place. "I'll be back. I'm going to go handle the rest of the trash."

Naruto ran off into the hall, his two swords in his hands ready for the mayhem he'll reign into the morning. The samurai and mercenaries that were in the halls reached for their weapons but none were ready when Naruto had teleported in front of the most senior member and lobbed his head off with a clean swipe.

Everything was still, nothing but the breeze and gasps of breath can be heard. Naruto grinned mischievously and the next five seconds were a haze.

In the first second, Naruto had moved on to the next man with his left katana raise and the right levered back for a strong thrust. The next second, Naruto had created a long, vertical slash across one target's chest and the second had the other sword through his throat. During this, the first dead man's neck started letting out a fountain of blood that coated the other side of the room and anyone in the first few rows.

The third second is when everyone started realizing the situation and started moving to attack their killer. Naruto, moving one of the dead bodies in front of a spear that almost stabbed into his side, used his right katana to slash at one of the men's eyes making him go blind. In the fourth second, the blind mercenary was swinging his sword around, hitting the others that stood around him. Naruto replaced his left katana with his chakragun and fired two rapid shots to the heads of three separate mercenaries.

In the last second, Naruto used the rest of his chakragun calibers and killed the last five enemies. They were blown back down the stairs and toppled over the others that were coming up the stairs. The other corridor had gotten over their shock and were charging the masked blonde, the first few rows holding spears in the hopes of stabbing the boy to death.

Before they could reach him, however, their spear blades were chapped off and their wielders paused and leaned forward. As their bodies fell, senbon in the middle of their head, Naruto turned to see Haku out of her dress and in her Hunter-nin outfit.

"I told you to relax, didn't I?" Naruto asked with a sarcastic voice, not really caring if she stayed in the room.

"Zabuza told me to help you." Haku quickly replied flustered, getting a laugh from in the room she came out of.

"Did not and you know it!" Zabuza barked with a laugh. "You were just worried about your little crush!"

Haku fidgeted and shivered when she felt Naruto's hand snake its way to the back of her neck, lightly caressing her. "Glad to know you care," He wooed before moving his hand from her neck.

He reached to his side before pulling out a stranger version of the weird projectile device he had from before out of nothing. A large, red canister appeared strapped on his back and a small, black tube-like part with a hose connected from the canister to the tube. He grabbed the tube and grinned maliciously. "Time to get _toasty_!"

Naruto pulled the trigger and before the group of mercenaries could react, a stream of orange fire erupted from the nozzle of the strange weapon and easily gave the first few rows severe burns and even blackened it. The others just turned to run away but they were so packed in the halls that they didn't go anywhere.

Naruto sighed, relaxed, as he kept his finger on the trigger as he moved forward. The screams of those that were being burnt or roasted is like music to his ears. Like ocean waves crashing on rocks. He spared a glance to look at his companion and saw her simply standing while watching him in shock and awe.

"Like what you see?" Naruto asked flirtatiously as he paused his constant stream of flames and turned around the the other end of the hall before starting again.

He heard a laugh from Zabuza followed by, "You look like an idiot!"

 **(O.o) Later - 0640 (o.O)**

Naruto sighed as he pulled the mask from his face. He was in a scorched room in the basement with charcoaled bodies and destroyed furniture. He looked around, missing his right arm from a man's lucky slash, but he now was the brown splat on the wall.

Finding his arm, Naruto grabbed it and roughly reattached it to its rightful place.

Zabuza walked into the room, whistling as he looked around. He paid notice to the boy's mumbling and watched as the arm attached itself through inhuman means. "Good job, blondie." He then walked towards the single door in the room locked from the inside. "I don't think you have a way inside?"

Naruto grinned at the man and cracked his knuckles. Almost as if he was going to do something cool, he just grabbed his right chakragun and shot the place where the knob would be. "That was my last caliber."

Zabuza nodded and slowly opened the door to look inside. He nearly threw up when the smell and contents of the room revealed itself. Inside was a room of torture. Cages hung on the walls and ceilings, inside were bodies mutilated and starved beyond recognition. On the ground were large cages meant for dangerous animals and its bars reinforced. Inside were women and men of all ages. Girls and boys as young as fourteen and as old as thirty, they were better taken care of but some were either dead or dying from an unknown disease or infection.

 _The smell must be coming from the dead bodies in hanging cages and infections._ Naruto growled as he looked inside. "I'd give my life to Shinigami to bring Gato back to life just to torture him for days with no rest."

Zabuza hung to the side, emptying what little he had in his stomach. Naruto just silently walked in and to the gate door. The women and men didn't even move, their eyes just looked at him lifelessly. He almost wanted to cry and punish the people responsible but he couldn't since he killed everyone already.

He looked to the side to see another door with a one-way window to the side. He quickly ripped the metal door off its hinges before stalking in the direction of the door.

Zabuza got ahold of himself and walked into the room. He walked to the metal bars and motioned to the women inside. "Come on, get out of there." His voice was clear that he was about to throw-up again but was trying his hardest to hold it back. "We're not here to hurt you."

Naruto heard the shuffling of feet and glared at the secured door. In a blur, he slammed his foot into the door in a ferocious kick and growled when he heard a few yelps. He slowly entered the hospital-like eerie, white room and looked at the group of scientists. A woman stood in the front of the group and held a shaking kunai at him.

Naruto stared at the woman sickened. " _Come out now!"_

The woman dropped the kunai in fright when Naruto's voice boomed and bounced off the polished walls. One by one they exited the room, none daring to look at Naruto's eyes as they thinned and gained a blood orange look.

"Zabuza!" Naruto barked loud enough for the older man to hear him. "Watch these _people_. Make sure none of them move or kill them."

He heard a growl of confirmation a single scream from one of the male scientists and a dull thump. Naruto ignored it and continued down the hall, looking into the examination rooms that bodies lying on a table and cut open. After about fifteen rooms, the examination rooms changed the look and instead of bodies being cut into they were now hooked up to machines with liquids pumping into them or their body plunged in a ten-foot glass dome with green liquid.

Naruto got sickened more and more as he looked at these people getting experimented on and a growing darkness surrounding his heart. He took a deep breath before coming to the last door, locked and the knob from his side was unscrewed. Grabbing one of his katana, he opened the door and was met by darkness.

Once his eyes adjusted, Naruto could vaguely see the outline of someone laying in a bed with a seal-paper blindfold and machines hooked up to him. Naruto pulled a flashlight from somewhere and flashed it on the only inhabitant.

A sudden beep could be heard from one of the few machines while another held a clear liquid labeled "morphine." Naruto slowly walked up to the bound man with an unemotional gaze. He glanced at the clipboard seeing the name "Kimimaro Kaguya."

"Who are you?" The man spoke from his bindings, his voice was sickly.

"Who I am doesn't matter." Naruto replied, "What I want to know is. What is this place?"

"Orochimaru's laboratory." Kimimaro replied without hesitating or moving. "He pays monthly to use an underground facility of Gato's building."

"What is being conducted here?" Naruto asked, looking at one of the papers of the inhabitant's body.

Kimimaro was silent for a second before sighing. "Depends on the person. This facility is small bad played a part in Orochimaru's _science_. He experimented on inhabitants from orphans or stolen people from every Nation. Whether it was for his personal goal of immortality, the limit to a human's body or just the knowledge of those gifted."

"How do you know all of this?" Naruto asked, turning his attention back to the young man. "You look to have been blindfolded here for a while."

"True." Kimimaro replied. "But to work as Orochimaru's most trusted tool is to know everything about his works. But when my sickness weakened my body he had no use for me but to learn as much about my body that he can without killing me. When I die, my body will be cut open like the rest of the people in here."

Naruto nodded and ripped the blindfold off and watched as the older teen opened his eyes. "Then get up and leave. If you truly have no connection to Orochimaru anymore then either come with me or your own path. Matters little to me."

Naruto turned around after breaking the safety bounds that were on his arms and legs. He walked down the hall while ignoring the following footsteps. Once he had entered he saw that everyone but the woman from before. She was shaking and blood was on her clothing from the dismembered bodies in front of her.

Zabuza shrugged with a grin at the young blonde's questioning gaze. "They made a break for it."

Naruto scowled and walked over the bodies, stepping on them to get over, before stopping in front of the woman. He grabbed her throat and lifted her up, her hands gripping his in a desperation to breathe. "Now, your one chance starts now. What have you done here?"

The girl gagged and stammered weakly as she tried speaking. Naruto clenched a little tighter before letting go, whipping his hand to his side as he watched the girl collapsed to the floor in coughing fits.

"We...we were researching immortality!" The woman forced out the best she could, tears running down her face. "Orochimaru found Ancient Tomes and wanted us to do experiments to implement them for him."

"And you did it on innocent people?" Naruto asked with a scowl.

The woman chuckled lightly but weak. "No one is innocent anymore, murderer."

"And the same can be said for you." Naruto growled and beheaded the woman in a clean swipe. Her eyes turned into that of shock before the light left it and tumbled to the floor followed by her body.

Zabuza looked at the boy and patted him on the back. "It'll be okay, Uzumaki. The others are resting upstairs. Haku was able to save most, but some of the older people died."

Naruto nodded before walking off. "Have fun, Zabuza. I have to report to my team."

"Hey, brat." Zabuza called as he walked over. "Don't think you'll abandon me and Haku so easily. We're coming back to Konoha with you."

Naruto looked at the man but then smiled. "Good to know. Just take care of the others before coming."

Zabuza nodded and let the boy walk off.

* * *

 **"Waah!"**

 **Get a hold of yourself! What are you even crying about?!**

 **"You ended it without me getting to get jiggy with Haku!"**

 **...I don't have time to let that happen. Let your imagine and those reading think of it. So far, this is a gore/violent/etc story.**

 **"You're an ass-a."**

 **Back to Star Wars. Anyway, this was a little late, but very fun to write. Just in case I had a writing error, Naruto was using a flamethrower.**

 **"It goes 'vwooosh'!"**

 **Just...R &R. See ya later.**


	9. Goodbye, Wave!

**Hey-o! I have nothing new to update but I hope that you'll like this chapter as much as the others.**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Nine - Goodbye, Wave!

Naruto had a long, quiet run to Tazuna's house as he couldn't stop thinking about what Orochimaru did. The rotting corpses of innocents, the lifeless faces of the survivors. _It is sickening_ , Naruto growled in his head, his stomach churning once more. _I'm going to get revenge, so help me Kami._

He made it to Tazuna's house where everyone was at the table eating. Naruto slipped through the window to his team's room and silently closed it. He grabbed a change of clothes, a black muscle shirt with black sweatpants, and walked the the house's only bathroom. Once shutting the door behind him, he turned the shower on before pulling his shirt of his head.

He threw it in the shower along with his mask and silently watched as the water washed the brown-red blood off his suit. He sighed and reached for the edge of his pants when a gasp stunned him and he turned to see who it was.

At the door stood Tsunami, who had a hand over her mouth with wide, horrified eyes. Naruto narrowed his eyes in wonder before looking at the mirror that his back was to. On it were the scars he got while fighting at Gato's hideout. They would heal in a few days or a week but they still looked gruesome.

Naruto sighed before walking to the door until he stood in front of the door. He silently grabbed the woman's hand with both of his and held it reassuringly. "I'll be down for dinner in a while, Tsunami."

Naruto then closed the door without a second glance before stripping out of his bloodied pants and got in the shower. He grabbed the bar of soap and looked at his skin for a second before washing his body. After his body, he begins to wash his hair of the little blood he got on it when he took his mask off.

Naruto let his body slump forward against the wall and turned the heat up. He grabbed his mask and continued to clean off the rougher parts where blood had hardened. He did the same to his pants and shirt before he turned off the water and stepped out. He slipped his shirt and sweatpants on before opening the door to the hallway.

Letting the thick fog of steam escape the room, he silently walked into his room and unzipped his backpack. He stuffed his suit in the backpack before a cough excused himself. He turned to look at the white-haired man before zipping the backpack. He then gave a crazy grin that held amusement. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei. Did I miss breakfast."

Kakashi shook his head and walked towards Naruto before sitting. The two were silent before the older man spoke. "What happened?"

Naruto gave a confused look and his smile lessened. "What-?"

"Not today. The two months you were gone." Kakashi clarified. "You graduated by learning the Shadow Clone technique yet for over a month you were nowhere in the village. What happened to you?"

Naruto leaned back against the wall and stared at the white-haired man. "You shouldn't ask questions you don't want to know about."

"I want to know." Kakashi assured, staring intently at the blonde. "I need to know."

Naruto rested his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "What would you do with this information? Tell the Hokage? The rest of the village? The other Jounin? What would you do with what I am?"

Kakashi was silent as he didn't think that far. He just wanted to know what his sensei's son did. "I...I don't know what I'd do. I guess I would just think about it."

Naruto was silent for a few seconds before hefting his body to its feet and stretched. "I'll tell you another time. In private." Kakashi nodded and stood up. "Maybe."

Kakashi rolled his eye and followed the blonde downstairs. "What did you do earlier."

"Want the real answer?" Naruto joked but knew that the man nodded. "Let's just say, I have new friends and you have less problems."

Naruto knew that the man would understand, or at least hoped, but made his way into the kitchen where the rest of the family and team was. Tsunami had her eyes facing her plate and only spared a glance at the blonde before looking away.

Naruto sat down in his usual spot and started to eat his plate of breakfast. He looked up at the young boy in front of him who was staring with an unreadable gaze. Naruto smirked as he took a bite.

"So, brat, where have you been?" Tazuna asked as he scratched the back of his neck. The complete silence was starting to bug him.

"Taking out the trash." Naruto chuckled as he answered the question. He could feel glee in what he did to the tycoon but it was ended too quick for his tastes. "You'll have an easier time building that bridge now, I can tell you that."

Tazuna just stared shocked at the information he was given. "You don't mean? Did you-?"

"Yes," Naruto answered with his grin, waving his hand, "You can thank me later."

"Thank you isn't a fraction of the gratitude I feel to you." Tazuna spoke. Truthfully, he was just disappointed that he couldn't watch Gato's look when he was killed. "There is nothing in this world that can repay my debt."

Naruto just shook his head as his teammates looked around confused. "Don't mention it. Just...give me the deed to your village and we'll call it even."

Tazuna was taken aback and Tsunami looked up in shock. "W-what?" Tsunami whispered.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked as she looked between Tazuna and Tsunami before finally her sensei. "What does he mean, sensei?"

"He killed Gato this morning." Kakashi clarified, shocking his students. "Now, he wants the village to be owned by him in expense for liberating the village."

"You can't be serious?" Sasuke scoffed, not believing the story. "How can the dobe kill Gato and his army? And what would he do with a village beside kill it."

Naruto was laughing as he rested his head on his hand and looked at the family. "I don't want to control you but protect you. If word of a powerful ninja goes around is protecting you then you won't get this problem again. All I ask is about 12,000 ryo a month."

How would you protect them by yourself?" Sakura questioned, horrified by the idea a village in the Academy's deadlast's hands.

"Who said I was alone?" Naruto asked, setting his gaze on Sakura. "I have friends and allies that trust me as much I do them. I would prefer this village be protected than left on its own, don't you agree?"

"What friends?" Sasuke asked sarcastically. "You were alone in the Academy. Who would be your friends."

"And you would happen to know my life?" Naruto asked casually.

"Enough." Kakashi intervened before insults start being said. "Then have the deed be brought to Konoha and have the whole village protect it."

"And share my spoils of battle?" Naruto joked, "Nah, I'm good without help."

Tazuna looked at his daughter before nodding. "We'll give you the deed, if what you say is right."

"How does Zabuza Momochi and his companion sound to you?" Naruto asked, catching even Kakashi off guard. "They would be the first to protect you after coming to the village and filing under my name. They'll become a...vassal of sorts. It should take a month or two at least."

"Vassal?" Kakashi asked, "How do you know of vassals? That kind of system hasn't been used since before the formation of the Hidden Villages."

"I've spent my time wisely in the two months I was away." Naruto answered. "A vassal is someone who gave their military support to their Lord, which would be me, and even protection when the time calls for it. In exchange, they would get benefits such as land or supplies. In the land, they can establish their own form of power called fiefdoms, though there would be no need for that."

"Why would that be?" Tazuna asked, intrigued with the idea.

"Because they will use this village from time to time. They may do with it as I please and protect it on my behalf." Naruto grinned at the end and sighed. "Well, unless I need them for something. If your people want to learn to fight then I guess they could be trained."

Tazuna nodded and sat back. "That sounds...well thought out. How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Since my fight with Zabuza on our way here." Naruto's chuckle was filled with mirth. "Gato's money will be split in half between him and I and I'll make sure you are taken care of."

"Then that makes you no better than Gato!" Inari yelled in anger and stood from his seat abruptly, ignoring his seat hitting the floor with a loud thud. "You saved us but want to own our village in return. You are just as bad as Gato! Kaa-san and Jii-san are cowards and idiots for just letting you take the deed!"

Faster than the eye could catch, Inari was sprawled on the floor and Naruto was standing up, his chair pushed back. He was scowling and his eyes are a blood orange, his hand raised with a finger pointed at the boy. "Don't you _ever_ ," Naruto growled with a low voice as Inari looked up in shock and fear, "Talk about your mother and grandfather like that! What gives _you_ the reason to jump at _their_ throat? They have worked to keep you safe and the village a ray of hope but all you do is whine! I am just _sickened_ by it!

"You think that you have it bad?" Naruto asked in a truly demonic tone. "You have no idea how much you have! Today, I found a horrifying laboratory with men and women, even children, packed into cages and on hooks being experimenting on. They have died by infection, malnutrition, and their will just being broken! The smell is nothing like you have smelled and something I can and will never forget. All in the name of a man's greed for immortality!"

Inari just laid shocked as he saw a different side the blonde had.

Naruto had a few tears run down his cheeks but wiped them away furiously. "I have learned in history and experience that there are others who are in harder times than you. But when I met you, I felt sympathy because of your loss. But when I learned how you act, I can only feel sympathy to the man you lost and your family. You are a despicable boy who has given up and want others to be just as miserable because you are."

Inari looked down in shame, unable to look at Naruto. "I-I just…"

"You just couldn't forgive yourself." Naruto finished, whether it was the words the younger was going to use. "I'm sorry for you but you have a mother and grandfather who love and care for you. Learn to return that action to them. Tazuna is too old to be the man of the house anymore."

Naruto held his hand out to the boy with a soft, kind smile. "Now get up and ask for forgiveness."

Inari took the hand and turned to his family. He stayed silent with his head bowed and his hands balled into fists. He suddenly flung himself at his mother and cried into her chest, shocking the young woman. "I'm sorry, Kaa-chan! I didn't mean to say all of that! I'm so sorry for how I've acted!"

"Oh, it's alright, honey." Tsunami spoke as she herself started crying. "I love you so much."

As Inari left his mother to hug his grandfather, everyone turned to Naruto in shock. Naruto bowed low to Tsunami and Tazuna. "I, myself, am sorry for hitting your son. I saw no other way to get to him."

Tsunami stood up and gave Naruto a hug, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and comforted her the best he could. He rested his head on her head and looked at Kakashi and smiled. " _I think the pervert Sannin would have new research material for his book if he was here."_ He mouthed before removing the girl from his chest and wiped the tears from her eyes.

 **(0** **.** **o) Late that Night - 22:25 (o** **.** **0)**

Naruto laid in his own room, provided by Tsunami and Tazuna. He wore only his boxers and the blanket was partly covering his sprawled form. He sighed and turned over before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

About five minutes later, he heard his door creak open and close and footsteps walking over. The covers behind him lifted as a form got on and an awkward second passed before a hand shakily reached around. Naruto opened his eyes before turning to look at Tsunami's resting face, her eyes closed, and switched his sides. He pulled the woman in closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Tsunami leaned her head on Naruto's chest and breathed deeply. He could feel how tense she was in his embrace and he thought to rectify it. He dragged her body so that her face was in front of his and her eyes opened to be met with blue. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss at first, before leaning in for another.

Tsunami rested her hand on Naruto's cheek as she kissed back, shocked at her own actions. The blonde pulled back before giving one more short kiss.

Tsunami brought her head back to his chest and closed her eyes with a smile.

 **(0** **.** **o) One Week Later - 15:00 (o** **.** **0)**

Tazuna's family, Team 7, and Zabuza and Haku stood on the finished bridge to say their final goodbyes. On a large torii gate was a sign that read, "Bridge of New Hope," a name that Tazuna spent a while thinking on. At first he wanted to name it the "Great Naruto Bridge" but the blonde turned it down, explaining that he didn't want anything named after him.

"I never thought that I'd be standing on the same side as the Copycat ninja." Zabuza mused as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I would have expected a big battle, at least. A close call here and there, even."

"So did I." Kakashi agreed with a nod.

Naruto ignored the two and paid attention to Tazuna. "Take care of the people, Tazuna. I entrust them in your care, so don't make me regret it."

Tazuna gave a hearty chuckle. "Don't worry, gaki, I'll take care of them. You just make sure you take care of this village."

Tazuna presented the village deed to Naruto, who took it and stuffed it in his red vest pocket. Naruto then reached to his left, where no one stood, before pulling out a large sack that jingled when it moved. He handed it to the shocked man. "That should be about 120,065 ryo. That should help you."

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Sasuke asked, beating Kakashi to the question.

"Zabuza and I split Gato's stash of jewelry, gold, gems, and ryo. I got 2,720,966 ryo as my half. I can take care of you for years." Naruto grinned while patting his pocket. "Anyway, have fun, Tazuna."

Naruto turned to Inari and crouched down to the boy's level. Naruto smiled as he reached behind him before pulling out a one-foot blade, half-foot handle knife and put it in the boy's hand, holding it there with both of his. "Protect your village while I'm gone, okay, little man?"

Inari wiped his tears away and nodded furiously. "I-I will."

Naruto grinned and patted the boy on his head. "That's a tough man."

Naruto then turned to Tsunami who looked back at him. She had her mouth open to say something but Naruto just gave her a hug. Before she could get used to the hug, Naruto kissed her before walking away. "Be careful, all of you."

* * *

 **Seems Naruto is missing from the intro and outro. Hmm. Whatever, hope you guys have a good rest of the week. R &R**


	10. Prelude to Chunin Exams

**I'm sorry I'm not early but I've had a sick week and couldn't find the strength to do this. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer and not entirely not my work. .**

 **"*whistles* I didn't do anything."**

 **Naruto has, should I say, uhm, added a little bit more "touching" interaction with a stranger. Anyway, I will have the beginning of the Chunin Exams in the next chapter and, if I can stay with my ideas, it will be nothing like the canon.**

 **"More BLOOD and GORE! I can't wait! HAHAHAHAH!"**

 **And with that from Naruto, enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Ten - Prelude to Chunin Exams

Orochimaru has seen and learned many things in his life. He learned that only the strongest deserved to live and rule the world while the weak were expendable and pawns to the strongest person's will. That's why he left Konoha. He couldn't be chained to the bottom of that twisted monarchy.

He thought of going to the old Uzumaki ruins but refrained from doing so. That island was haunted and the scavengers who did go never returned. Even the ninja he sent to investigate have never returned. It lets him suspect that the will of the Uzumaki have yet to die and holds a dangerous presence to those not welcome.

But that was of little importance when he learned of the Akatsuki and their goals. He spent most of his available resources on finding them. Despite being secret, he had no problem finding the organization in the Land of Tears, a small minor country ravaged by the three Shinobi Wars. They were led by a man named Pein, who killed Hanzo, and a group of S-rank missing-nin.

Contacting them was the hard part. Once in Amegakure, he had a hard time trying to find information on the whereabouts of the group. But after much asking around, he was contacted by a man he knew of and respected; Sasori of the Red Sand.

Orochimaru had heard much about the man, decimating such staggering numbers that Suna's deserts were running with blood. He could befriend a man with such power. He was led to the facility that the organization used and was met with the other members. Everyone he knew as notorious ninja who abandoned their villages, but two of them were the only ones he never thought he would see.

Konan and Yahiko. The two had grown much and became nothing Orochimaru though they would be. They _were_ taught by Jiraiya after all. But no, they turned out to be deadly ninja who killed Hanzo and created the most organized and deadly missing-nin crime group ever. Talking to them was short and easy.

Yahiko said that they needed a scientist, and Orochimaru was the best in the Shinobi Lands. He was to help Madara, the true leader of the group, create Super Ninja with extraordinary abilities. Given a large and monthly fund, Orochimaru continued his research on the abnormality of certain people's cell structures. Some people whose blood was, by definition, "stronger and more resilient."

Orochimaru just thought, since he was looking at the structure of the Lightning Daimyo, that it was an attribute to a Royal's blood to keep them stronger than the average human. But when examining one of his patients, they too had this abnormality. He had to go through all of his notes and history of the patient and found that the patient had no connection to royal blood.

It was a revelation! Orochimaru vigorously took and tested his test subjects and loyal followers. Out of the thousands of test subjects he had, a third of them were without this abnormality! Over three-fourths of his doctors and even more of his ninjas in Oto had this strange structure!

How had this been hiding for so long, Orochimaru had pondered for the next few days. His next step, after conversing with the rest of the Akatsuki, was to bring out the power of these cells. After months of experimenting with everything he knew, he found a breakthrough with his most fanatical ninja, Kimura. She started out with showing resilience to some attacks that would have normally injured a person. Soon it turned into her being able to control the density of the weapons.

She was invoked into the Akatsuki after testing her ability in the battlefield where even a team of Akatsuki members would have trouble. She completely destroyed the Sound Daimyo and her army of 100 samurai while they were on their way to Konoha to discuss political ties. This gained two outstanding results!

The first was that Sound was completely under Orochimaru's control. He took this chance to have his military power grow. He trained men and women from ages 6 to 15 in intense regimes that would make them perfect. Second, in the death of the Sound Daimyo's death, her daughter was found in the Daimyo's mansion. What intrigued Orochimaru is that the girl had her cell intertwined into her bones, specifically her hands.

After much experimentation, Orochimaru found that the girl could extend her bones through her knuckles. He assigned Kimura as her handler because of the sharpness of the girl's bones. She was but the beginning of the future to come.

Orochimaru looked up as the door opened to find Madara walking in. The snake man gave a sickening smile as the man sat in the chair adjacent from him. "What brings you in my lab, Madara? You rarely visit where all of your armies are."

Madara leaned forward as he rested his hands on the table. " I came here to know why you are going to invade Konoha. I would have thought that you had forgotten about that little whatever it is of yours."

Orochimaru chuckled as he scratched his blonde hair. "Ah, but it will make our lives easier. With my old sensei dead, it will cripple Konoha and leave it vulnerable. During the attack, many ninja will die in its defense and fall to the same fate. During their resting period, if I don't succeed in completely destroying the village, you can send a few Akatsuki and get the Kyuubi and Ichibi hosts."

Madara leaned back as his one visible eye stared deep into Orochimaru's. He stood up without speaking and walked to the door. "I'll leave it to you, then. Just don't disappoint me."

Orochimaru grinned as Kabuto walked through the door. "What's the word, Kabuto?"

Kabuto bowed to the man. "The Oto teams that are participating are on their way, and X-23 is with them. They should reach Konoha in five days."

Orochimaru grinned maliciously. "What of our little Sand Demon? Is she bloodthirsty?"

"More than ever." Kabuto replied, fighting down his disgust.

"Good." Orochimaru chuckled to himself and stood up from his desk. "Now, I want you to go to Konoha with your team and enroll in the Chunin Exams. You are to watch over Sasuke Uchiha and make sure he makes it pass the tests. Gain his trust however which way you want."

Kabuto bowed his head. "Of course, Orochimaru. I'll get it done now."

"Good. Then hop to it."

 **(O** **.** **o) Konoha - Meanwhile (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto lightly caressed Haku's lower back, his hand already under her shirt, and smirked when the girl shivered with a quiet moan. He had been doing this for the last five minutes of being in the village and were following Kakashi to the Hokage Tower for debriefing. "If you get any louder people will begin to hear you. What would Zabuza think?"

"It's hard." Haku squeaked as she forced a moan down. "Your touch-!"

"Feels good just caressing your back?" Naruto grinned when she nodded her head not trusting her voice. Naruto smirked and stopped his caressing, getting a small whine of protest, and held her waist closer to his body and got close to her ear. "Just wait. If this is good then you have no idea how much more they can do."

Haku moaned and leaned her head against his, her knees buckling weakly. Naruto just chuckled and picked her up bridal and caught up with the rest of his team. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi looked at him suspiciously as Zabuza started snickering to himself, earning a glare from Haku.

"Oh, I didn't know that you would become like this, Haku, dear." Zabuza snickered before leering at Naruto. "Get away from my daughter."

Naruto grinned as he leered back before making a hand form of a chakragun. "Are you sure you want to start this kind of battle?"

Zabuza faltered and returned to his usual uninterested look. Naruto grinned and pushed past his teammates. They made it to the Hokage building a minute later and the group walked up the stairs to the mission room, Haku still being carried despite her protests.

"Hey, Old Man!" Naruto yelled as he kicked open the door, earning a surprised startle from Haku. He grinned as he walked in and gave an awkward salute to Danzo, who sat next to the Hokage. "I guess you're stuck on mission duty, huh?"

Danzo chuckled as he noticed the blushing girl in the blonde's arms. "And I see you did more than just a C rank mission."

"I wouldn't call it a C-rank mission." Naruto chuckled and moved for Zabuza to be shown, alerting the two old men but neither moved for their weapons. "I'll let Kakashi tell you, since he is the sensei."

Kakashi scratched the side of his face as he felt Hiruzen's glare and Danzo's amused one. "Well, for a long debrief short, we first encountered the Demon Brothers. I was going to test my team to see if they could handle Chunin missing-nin, which Naruto handled stupendously well. After crossing the water into the village borders, we encountered Zabuza Momochi. He and Naruto went at it, but made a secret deal that thankfully actually helped us.

"They staged the loss so that Zabuza could get away and live, though I think without Naruto we wouldn't have won or even lived. We continued on and protected Tazuna while I was weak and incapacitated. A week before the bridge was finally finished, Naruto left the house to go meet Zabuza. I don't know if it was planned or not, but he...mysteriously massacred Gato and all of his mercenaries. We left when the Bridge of New Hope was finally built. Zabuza and Haku tagged along."

Hiruzen nodded, though he was upset with Kakashi's recklessness. "Did you take advantage of this time and at least teach Sasuke and Sakura?"

Kakashi immediately paled and rubbed the back of his head. "Er, well, not a lot. I taught them the tree-climbing exercise and the fundamentals of teamwork but that's it."

Danzo's scoff turned into a chuckle as he shook his head. "Kakashi, I thought you would have been the first to understand that teamwork isn't taught but learned. You only understand teamwork when it is truly necessary or else it is a false hope. It's a wonder why Sasuke and Sakura are even a live."

"Hey! I was the one doing all the work on this mission!" Sasuke argued, glaring at Danzo. "What makes the dobe so special that he would be the one to survive?"

"There is too many to list off, Uchiha." Danzo smirked back, his one visible eye leering at the boy. "Simply that he actually has the Will and drive to succeed. But let's continue what we were talking about. Kakashi, you are ordered to find Sakura a medic-nin teacher and Sasuke a humility teacher. I believe Jiraiya would enjoy doing that for you since you are inadequate."

"Inadequate?" Kakashi repeated surprised and as if punched in the stomach. "I just wanted to work from the bottom up! Create a strong foundation for them to learn!"

"Then you will teach Sasuke humility and ninja skills C or lower. That means no Chidori. " Hiruzen replied, setting his pipe on the desk. "The Chunin Exams are coming up and we are hosting it this year. You are allowed a break to _train_ and prepare for it. All but Naruto are dismissed."

After everyone left, Hiruzen turned his attention to Zabuza. "It's nice to meet you, Momochi. I hope you enjoy your stay but you and your protege will have two choices. One is nicer than the other and something that we are just about doing."

"What's that?" Zabuza asked before Naruto tossed something on the desk, without letting Haku down. When he got a good look at it, he saw that it was a mask like Naruto's but orange and blue.

"You are to join the Project X program, along with Haku, and be subjected to _enhancements_ to your genome." Danzo spoke, watching as the man picked up the mask. "The outcome is different for each participant but you will be given a secret identity which you will use in public. It will have to last about a few weeks as you won't have as much of a vigorous schedule like Naruto had."

"Wait, so that's why he could do all of that?" Zabuza looked shocked as he stared at the mask. "You mutated-!"

"Not mutated, we prefer the term _power-transformation_." Danzo spoke as he pulled out two pieces of paper. "We don't do anything to your cell but apply the missing parts that stay dormant and distant from the rest. We have a vague idea of what everything is but we don't know why or how we developed these things."

"When do we start?" Zabuza asked as he took the paper and wrote his name.

Haku did the same, but hers was sloppy as Naruto wouldn't let her down. Naruto grinned and turned around to head towards the door. "I'll see you guys later. Haku and I have some time to spend _together_."

"Wait, Naruto, we have another mission for you." Hiruzen called as he pulled out a scroll. Naruto groaned and turned around to walk back to the desk. "We want you to go to Kiri and give this to the Mizukage."

Zabuza's eyes widened. "What's in that scroll!"

"An invitation to a Kage Summit and Chunin Exams." Hiruzen replied, handing the scroll to Naruto. "Get there as fast as you can and get back. You should be here a day before the exams if you hurry."

"Why are you communicating with that monster!" Zabuza growled. "She has been the bane of the death of everyone different from them. She is the reason Haku's mother isn't here."

"I'm sorry if you feel that way, but I must at least talk to her. There is more than the rebellion going on." Hiruzen replied, as he and Danzo stood up. "Now, follow Danzo and he will take you to your temporary home. Naruto, godspeed."

Naruto grinned before mocking a salute and let Haku to her feet. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and ran his hands along her sides teasingly. "I'll be back before you know it and we'll continue our little session."

Haku was left with a red face, wishing that she had her mask on. It didn't help that Zabuza began snickering.

 **(O** **.** **o) Kirigakure - Three days later (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto casually nodded his head to the Kiri guard and walked up to her. "Excuse me, ma'am, but I'm looking for the Mizukage's whereabouts. I have a diplomatic message from Konohagakure."

The woman nodded and turned around to the inside of the village. He then pointed to a tall building. "That's where you'll find Mizukage-sama. She'll be glad to hear from another village, especially from a cute messenger boy like you."

Naruto grinned at the woman's flirt and eased his hand on her. "Oh, but I am quite tired from my voyage here. Do you think you can find me a place to rest?"

The woman grinned, though shocked he was flirting back. She pushed her body against Naruto's muscled tank-top and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I think I can work something out for you to come to my house."

Naruto grinned and as his hand slithered into the other's pants and lightly caressed her groin. She gasped and leaned forward into Naruto as she fidgeted and her knees buckled.

Naruto chuckled as he pulled his hand out, which was wet. "We'll continue later tonight."

The girl nodded, dazed and weak, as she sat in her chair. Naruto just shook his head with a smirk and walked in the direction he was told. He made it there a little quicker than he expected and he was following a Jonin up the stairs to the Mizukage's office.

"Mizukage-sama, a messenger of Konoha is here." The shinobi said as after he opened the door to allow Naruto in.

Naruto walked in and bowed before he took in the childish features of the young Mizukage. Her eyes were drawn to him from the paperwork on the desk and seemed to roam his body. Naruto wondered whether it was a blessing to have a libido as big as his or he should feel guilty of how many men will be deprived of the love of a woman.

 _Meh, not my problem._ Naruto shrugged and walked up to Yagura.

"I'm shocked to hear anything from Konoha." Yagura mused as she set her pencil down. "What would Konoha want to send to me?"

Naruto took the scroll from his pocket and presented it to the woman. "I have no idea, Mizukage. I'm only the transporter."

"Mm." Yagura smirked before turning her attention to the scroll she opened. After a silent minute of reading, she closed it and spoke again. "I would like to join the Chunin Exams and speak to the Hokage, but I have my own problems."

"Killing innocent people that are born with a special ability?" Naruto asked, crossing his arms.

"They are not innocent!" Yagura yelled, her smile gone and replaced with a scowl. "Every war was brought on us because of them! They did this-!"

"An Uchiha killed my parents when I was born." Naruto cut the woman off, getting a shocked expression. "He wanted the Kyuubi, which my mother contained, and she was weak after giving childbirth; a perfect moment to attack. He killed her guards and got to her. With the seal being weak at the time, he had no problem unsealing the beast, but at the cost of her life. My father was mortally wounded trying to stop the man, but was unsuccessful and sealed the Kyuubi into me at the cost of his life."

"I'm sorry." The woman spoke as she walked around her table and hugged the blonde. "Then you understand."

"But I don't blame the whole clan." Naruto said, wrapping his arms around Yagura's waist to keep her there. "The same clan has helped me live after everything I went through. If anything can persuade your mind, I'll do it."

Yagura's eyes flashed a black-red before returning back to its original color. "I think we're done here. Have a good day, messenger."

Naruto tightened his grip when Yagura tried to move away. "So, you were controlling this all the time, you bastard."

"What are you doing?" Yagura exclaimed, struggling against the strong hold. "Guards!"

Soon, the door burst open as Anbu-level ninja stormed in and surrounded Naruto with their weapons out. They looked worried but kept a strong composure.

"How long have you been exterminating Kekkei Genkai clans?" Naruto asked the Mizukage, turning his head to look at the ninja carefully.

"Four years." Yagura spoke through gritted teeth and clenched jaw. "They're hard to find and they're gathered into their own militia."

"When did you meet a man with a mask and black hair?" The ninja looked at each other as they had seen this man walking around the village a few times.

Yagura opened her mouth to answer, but the clacking of a cane and shouts from down the hall could be heard.

"Move it, sonny." An elderly voice spoke as one of the ninja was pushed aside to show an old woman. "Where's the Uzumaki?"

"Granma!" Yagura shouted as she looked at the woman. "What are you doing here?"

Grandma walked up to Naruto, who slackened his grip, and poked his side while staring at him as if examining him. "You don't look like an Uzumaki. Your hair is yellow."

"My mother was Uzumaki, my father Namikaze." Naruto informed Grandma, getting a nod of understanding from her. "My hair color I got from him."

"It's been so long since I've ever seen an Uzumaki." The woman spoke solemnly before smiling. "I remember a young Uzumaki coming to Kiri. Oh, Yagura's grampa sure was a good man."

"Yagura's grandpa was an Uzumaki?" Naruto asked shocked as he let go of Yagura.

"Mmhm." Grandma nodded as she hooked Naruto's arm with hers and led him outside. "Kiri was once a great friend to the Uzumaki before their destruction. It was a sad time for much of the Nations and to this day no one knows the culprit who did it. But they did have a Temple here."

"I'm not here to look at my ancestor's Temple, Grandma." Naruto spoke kindly, stopping the woman from leading him. "I was here to get your granddaughter to come to Konoha for the Chunin Exams and an important Kage meeting."

Suddenly, the old woman turned on Yagura, what chakra she once had coming back to the surface. "And why aren't you going?"

"We are busy cleansing our nation, Granma." Yagura argued, but she winced at the look from her Grandma.

"I told you to leave those people alone!" The old woman shouted before grabbing Yagura's ear and pulling. "It's already a tragic mistake that you caused the death of the Yuki clan, we don't need the Terumi to fall to that same fate!"

"But-!"

"No buts!" Grandma pulled on Yagura's ear. "You will stop this selfish mission and get ready to go to Konoha."

"So you hunting the Kekkei Genkai clans aren't really happening?" Naruto asked confused.

"Of course not." Grandma replied. "Yagura and the inhabitants overreacted at the end of the Third Shinobi War."

"But what about Haku?" Naruto asked, "Her mother was killed because of her Hyoton ability."

"So someone from the Yuki clan lives!" Grandma exclaimed, purely excited of the new information. "Tell her Yagura is sorry. And the rest of the hidden village."

Naruto nodded his head. "Is it alright if I stay in the village. I'm tired from the run here."

Granma nodded. "Of course, hun. Do you have somewhere to sleep?"

"Yes, I was...invited to someone's house for tonight." Naruto answered with a smirk.

* * *

 **So, Naruto does get lucky but not with Haku, sadly. Anyway, if you don't know the title "Womanizer" that comes with the name Deadpool then I should tell you that this will very well be a harem. Haku will be the main chick while others will be the mistresses. So far, _Haku_ , _femYagura_ , probably _femGaara_ if the small comment by Orochimaru is anything to follow, or even _femSai_. There may be others since Deadpool sticks his dick in practically anything. So, review what other girls you'd like and it could be gender-bent like a _femZetsu_ or a _femMadara_. God, that would be frightening.**

 **Anyway, review-favorite-follow and it will make my day. Bye!**


	11. Ninth Level

**Okay, I am so so so soooooo sorry! Problems have been going on with my computer, so much that right now I'm publishing from my town library's computer right now, and I just haven't come around to publishing it this week. Anyway, Sorry to tell you but this isn't yet the Chunin Exams - and trust me, I have to take extra care into my own ideas for them and-**

 **"Shut up and start the story about me!"**

 **Naruto...thank you for ending the intro. But he is RIGHT!**

 **"How bad did it taste admitting I was right?"**

 **Like venom.**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Eleven - Ninth Level

Naruto whistled as he walked through the streets of his village. Everyone either ignored him or gave glares, but some of the female populace looked at him with "evil" intentions. Naruto remembered as he first experienced those intentions. Let's say, his large chakra reserves aren't the only thing that he was known for.

He made his way to an abandoned weapon shop and smithery. It was once owned and run by the Shimura clan, famous weapon users and makers. Danzo said that his brother, who later died of old age after the third Shinobi World War, trained the famed Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. But when the Shimura clan became as small as a non-shinobi family, Danzo turned it into the hideout for Project X.

Naruto made his way through the alleyway to the back of the building. It was narrow and dark as the sun set over the mountains, casting a luminescent red and orange over the sky. It lat about twenty yards, longer than most alleys in Konoha and those that weren't were related to the Hokage, Danzo, or Jiraiya.

"You're back, DP?" The old man asked as he stood up, taking off his tattered brown hat to show short black hair and a red robotic eye. "I thought you would've been gone a little longer. Heh, at least you're in time for the Chunin Exams."

"Hey, Kano. Nice eye." Naruto nodded to the man and tapped a brick. "When is the first test? Who's the proctors?"

Kano silently made a clone to take his place as guard as he followed the blonde into the elevator. "Danzo was given control of the Exams so I'm sure he has something up his sleeve."

"Yeah," Naruto nodded as he exited the elevator. "I guess I should be worried about that."

The two walked silently to Danzo's office, where Naruto knocked on the door after saying his farewell to Kano.

"Come in."

Naruto opened the door and was surprised to see that the old man had company. The guest had white hair, glasses, and dark purple clothing. He bowed to the blonde. "Hello, Naruto-san. Danzo was just bragging about you."

Naruto grinned sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know. You know my name, can I have yours?"

"Naruto," Danzo said with a small smile, "This is Kabuto Yakushi, one of my informants on Orochimaru."

Naruto's face took that of seriousness and pure hatred. "Where is that snake?"

Kabuto was surprised at how furious the boy got. So far as he knew, Orochimaru did nothing to anger the Kyuubi tenant. "He is hiding in Rain surrounded by an army of ninja. May I ask, what has happened that made you so angry at that man?"

Naruto clenched his jaw as his fists at the dark memory that happened a week ago. "I found one of his labs underground Gato's compound in Wave." Kabuto nodded and his expression took that of understanding now. "I want to give him the medicine he deserves."

"Well, you'll get it in the Chunin Exams." Danzo announced as he stood up and walked around his table. "He will be interrupting the Exams just to get Sasuke. But that isn't your only concern. Gaia, the Suna Jinchuuriki, is also going to be here under his control. We have convinced the Kage of Suna, Kumo, and Iwa to come. They are most likely bringing their Jinchuuriki with them."

Naruto nodded. "What's the first exam test?"

Danzo grinned as he can already see the blonde in the test room… "Let's just say, your tester will be scarred for eternity."

Naruto grinned. He liked the sound of this test. "Alright, how's Zabuza and Haku doing? Their tests should be ending now or soon."

Danzo grinned as he motioned for the blonde and Kabuto to follow him down the corridors that were busy with the new recruits. "Zabuza has been surprisingly quick with his power-transformation. He has many abilities like you; enhanced strength, reflexes, et cetera. Among the regenerative healing factor, he has heightened mental capabilities. We have no determination of what exactly, but it has made him smarter and quicker to determine situations than the regular Anbu."

Danzo turned to look through a one-way mirror. Zabuza was in the training room, which they watched from behind a window as he demolished the punching bag. He went through a series of kicks and punches that, after a while, left tears on it. Soon, he was punching through a second bag that he already had set up.

He was wearing an outfit similar to Naruto's, but more militarized for his stealth abilities. He had a belt with smoke pellets, flash pellets, and a large knife. Shinguards covered his legs and kneecaps, extra padding on his shoulder and forearm - with an X enclosed in a circle on it, signifying his part in Project X. He had the Mark-II chakraguns that required less chakra, and his large sword with a sheath in the corner.

Danzo continued further down the hall to the simulation room. It was where Project X participants practiced their skills and experience to calculate under pressure. It was also where Naruto held the top for beating all of the levels. _That reminds me._

"Has anyone beaten my score yet?" Naruto asked, entering when Danzo opened the door to the control room.

"Not yet, but Haku is getting close, defeating five of the eight trials." Danzo spoke before his face took that of remembering something. "By the way, the scientists in the Sim Center believe they finally got a level where you won't pass."

Naruto grinned at the prospect. "Haven't those Sims learned that I can beat anything they throw at me? I'll take that challenge, tonight!"

"I believe it." Danzo chuckled as he turned to the monitors showing the world that Haku was in, the sixth one. "Anyway, she has a form of telepathy, precognition, and telekinesis. Her already fast speed and reflexes are heightened beyond anyone we have record of, but we are sure there is no one who can match her now."

The sixth level world was of a steel-structured city under stormy, black clouds that rained down. Buildings that were previously mortared were now erupted in flames, and the streets were littered with previously-armed soldiers with chakragun in silver armored suits. there were a few civilians hiding in alleyways or buildings that weren't yet destroyed.

A flash of red jumped from a big hole two stories high and into the window across. The monitor's video feed followed the figure and watched as the same armored soldiers that hid out in the building were cut down, thin blades ripping through their suits as if it was leather.

 _Interesting_ , Naruto thought as he leaned forward to the large monitor. "She chose twin sai?"

Danzo nodded as he eased himself into a chair. "Yeah. She didn't want something as messy as a chakragun or katana, so we gave her the sais that were lying around. She's pretty with them, too."

"I can see that." Naruto sighed and leaned back. "What are their names?"

"Zabuza is now Deathstroke. We thought to name him something close to yours since he shares many of your abilities." Danzo answered, leaning back with his cane on his lap. "Itachi joked once about naming her Elektra, because of her speed and outfit, and it sort of just stuck."

"Where is Itachi-neesan?" Naruto asked, excited. He hadn't seen the Uchiha in long time.

"She should be in her Hokage Guard shift right now." Danzo answered absently as he watched Haku on the screen.

Naruto nodded and waited for Haku to finish the Sim. Sadly, ten minutes later, she failed to defeat the Temple Guards and their laser-swords. She was cut in half by one of them while another beheaded her.

The Sim ejected her upon her defeat and left her in a black white room with the neuro-helmet still on her. She took it off and walked to the door, opening it to find the blonde she missed. She took a look of surprise as he pulled her in for a kiss she hadn't felt for a month.

"How's it going, _Elektra_?" Naruto drawled with a grin and looked in her eyes.

"So, you learned that, huh?" Haku laughed lightly, a blush rising on her cheeks.

Naruto purred and nuzzled his face into hers. "Ooh, you look so cute like that."

Before Haku knew it, she was in Naruto's arms and carried away.

"I deserve this," Naruto shouted at Danzo as they passed the man.

For the next hour, Naruto's corridor was sealed off to the other participants to spare them the screams, grunts, and obscene, lewd words coming from that sector. Akane dared to go to let the two know that dinner was being served but she returned with a red face and blood trickle from her nose. Jiraiya got his material research for his next book, but was left brain-dead by the end. It was deemed that what he heard was too much for the pervert to handle.

 **(O** **.** **o) 0830 - Sim Center (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto whistled as he entered the Sim lab, where three scientists were preparing the new ninth level. "How's it going, Hikaru."

The 40-year-old, graying man turned to Naruto when he was addressed and gained a big smile. "Good of you to join us. Now, I promise you, this level is surely going to give you trouble. I even programmed it personally to be able to give you a good run."

"I love a good fight," Naruto grinned, a predatory glint in his eyes. "It also begs me to ask, where do you come up with these Sim levels? None of it seems even remotely close to what is considered normal."

Hikaru contemplated the question for a second, his face torn between whatever he was contemplating, but shook his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto, but I can't tell you. It's classified information and the possibility of it leaking out someway through you will be catastrophic."

"I can withstand a good interrogation." Naruto commented, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's not the interrogation, but there is a jutsu that has been developed to go into the minds of anyone, like the Yamanaka clan, and if any of us were to receive it…" Hikaru let the statement stop at that, but paused for its effect. "Anyway, get situated. We'll get you in their soon."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the neuro-simulator, a large metal and glass capsule with a helmet on the seat. He climbed into it and placed that metal helmet on his head with the strap under his chin. He pressed the blue button on his right armrest and the top half of the capsule slowly closed, trapping the blonde in it.

"You ready, Naruto?" Hikaru asked over the comlink built into the capsule. "Your target is a man, and he'll stand out to you. Alright?"

"As ever." Naruto replied with a grin and couldn't help but be excited when the helmet started letting out a _whir_ sound. _Let's do this_.

And his vision went black.

 **(0** **-** **0) Sim World - Name:** _ **Star Forge**_ **(0** **-** **0)**

Naruto silently opened his eyes to the steel room he was in. It was a simple square, just big enough for him to move two footsteps in all directions, and he was without his usual weapons. It was made of a grey, almost rough texture and he was on a bench. It was a simple, concrete that was enough for him to just lay on his back, with his feet in the air on the wall.

 _So they changed the rules, huh?_ Naruto wondered to himself as he simply waited.

Usually, the rules were set to where you were spawned in with miscellaneous weapons, and your outfit. You were allowed at least one minute to get your prepared and ready until the world started playing. What was weird was that whenever you spawned a different time, the outcome and scenarios were different, reacting to what you did precisely. It was almost too real to be fake.

Soon, he was rewarded with footsteps from beyond the door. A pause, then the door opened to show three men in silver armor. Two pointed their weapons at the blonde as the final walked in and fixed a collar around Naruto's neck. As it clicked, a red light flashed on and a beep was exuded from it.

 _A collar?_ Naruto thought, confused, before looking at the man.

"Follow me!" The officer commanded through his helmet and turned to walk out the room with the other guards still pointing their weapons at him.

Naruto followed, easing himself out of the room before falling into step with the lead guard, though he stood at least a head taller than them. He then realized that he didn't where his Deadpool outfit. He was wearing a weird brown robe with bits of armor. It was almost like a war-commander's outfit.

 _How much did they change in this level?_ Naruto asked himself as his nose scrunched up.

"Eyes front!" One of the guards behind him jabbed their weapon at his shoulder.

Naruto lifted his head and begun taking in his surroundings. They walked for a while until they were in front of a large door. It was opened by the guards posted by it and he was met with a wonderful sight. The room was large, and nothing like what Naruto's world could achieve in thousands of years, with a large futuristic holoprojector built into a table. At a computer, a bald man stood typing into it.

"Sir, we have Revan." One man spoke uneasily, shifting in fear, but the man still typed. "Sir?"

"I heard you, Captain." The man's voice seemed to resonate around the room as he finished typing and turned around. His face was pale, the lower half of his face under his nose had a steel collar around it making his voice a little muffled. He had blue paint from his head to the back of his neck. He wore a red tunic and brown boots, a silver canister hooked to his belt. "You are dismissed."

Naruto noticed that this was the man he needed to defeat, and he was without a weapon. He looked to his left then right, noticing the officers about to leave. _Fuck it._

Naruto grabbed the man by the throat and, grabbing the gun at his thigh, shot the two guards behind him. He snapped the officer's neck and turned, everything done within seconds, and came face-to-face with the man. His neck was in a hard grip, held off the ground like he was nothing.

Naruto brought up the gun and attempted to kill the man, but it was swatted away. The man threw him a few meters away before a weapon was thrown to him, quite like his opponent's own. He felt like he knew it for most if not all his life, yet he didn't know how.

"Grab the weapon, and fight." The bald man spoke, pulling out his own and pressing a button that exerted a red blade from the front end.

Naruto grabbed his and pressed an identical button to show a purple light.

"I will allow my past mentor her last moments with honor." The man spoke, bowing his head slightly.

"You will fall, Alek." Naruto heard a woman's voice come from his position. He pushed it off, thinking that the Sims filled some story in for him to amuse himself with, and dashed at the man named Alek.

Naruto felt the laser-sword be lighter than any weapon he held, even a kunai, and was easier to maneuver. _Awesome_ , Naruto thought with a grin and sent an upper-horizontal slash and nearly hit the man on the chest.

Alek sent his blade to swat away Naruto's strike before sending a downward slash. He followed with a strike to the blonde's stomach, but was dodged both times if just barely. Naruto found it harder to strike the man back, and was being forced back further and further. _Goddamit!_

Naruto went to block a strike to the right but he saw the arm move a different direction. He went to block the new strike but it was too late, too futile as the crimson blade entered through the right of his stomach. It then exited through the top of his back between the shoulderblades.

Naruto gasped as he gripped the man's shoulder, feeling his body burn at the simple touch of the laser-sword's blade.

"Be at peace, Master" Alek's voice, void of any emotion, reached Naruto through the fog.

Naruto smirked as the laser extinguished letting himself fall to the ground. _It seems...those Sims have outdone themselves._

 **(O** **.** **o) 2155 - Real World (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto opened his eyes as his vision returned to that of the real world and the top of the capsule automatically opened, sensing the end of the Sim. He unstrapped the brand from his chin and dragged it off. He jumped out and exited the room to the hall where Hikaru was waiting.

"Seems your mean streak was defeated." He said smugly, proud of himself.

"This just means I have a challenge to defeat in my spare time." Naruto grinned before turning to head back to his dorm. Once he made it, he opened the door and found that Haku was still on his bed sleeping.

 _I didn't work her up that much, did I?_ Naruto thought before getting into bed.

* * *

 **Bye-Bye! R &R!**


	12. Chunin Exams I

**Yay! My weekend was fun. I must say, this story has gotten along quite well. Not many complaints, thank goodness. Now, a question from Rubius; i don't think that I can write a lemon even if I tried my hardest. All I have to say is recommend a Beta who would be willing to write one and I'll be more than glad to satisfy your wants.**

 **"Now let's move on to the story you all came here for, and not this blabbering boob!"**

 **...**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Twelve - Chunin Test I

Naruto sighed as he walked with his hand in Haku's, allowing the shorter girl to relax with his touching. She wore a red cap, red no-sleeve, one-strap shirt, and - Naruto's favorite part - a red matching skirt that barely reached her fingertips. A red band was wrapped around her side, almost disguising itself as her shirt if the two sai didn't give it away.

"I love your outfit." Naruto whispered to Haku, getting the girl to blush a nice shade of scarlet before she smacked him on the head.

"Can't we ever talk about something other than my beauty?" Haku asked, continued her walked as Naruto chuckled from her side.

"You know you like it when I flirt with you." Naruto teased before turning to his side, hearing a grunt. What he saw made him see reds and fire of a thousand Hells. In a little pathway between two wooden fences, he saw Konohamaru on the ground crying in front of a laughing Suna nin in a cat suit and make-up. Moegi and Udon held back by an equally upset sister.

"Excuse me, Haku. I've got some manners to teach." Naruto said, letting go of the raven's hand and walked toward the alley.

Haku followed his destination and sighed.

"Maybe that'll teach you to mess with someone stronger than you!" The Suna male laughed maniacally as he looked at Konohamaru. "Come on! Get up!"

Suddenly, he was sent flying over the heads of the Suna kunoichi and Academy students and landed in a rose bush. The three looked at the blonde attacker as he helped Konohamaru up.

"Come on, Konohamaru." Naruto eased the boy up, holding onto him until he could stand. "Where were you hit?"

"My...stomach." Konohamaru grunted, holding onto the body part as he felt winded.

"It's okay, you're only winded. Just take deep breaths and wait for it to pass." Naruto spoke before turning to the yowling cat-like Suna shinobi.

"Oi!" The teen shouted, pulling a thorn from his side. "What was that for!"

"Maybe that'll teach you to not mess with someone with stronger friends." Naruto spoke, turning to face the ninja head-on.

"Hold on, Naruto-kun." Haku spoke, holding the blonde's arm before turning to the Sun duo. "Are you Suna ninja here for the Chunin Exams."

"Yes, we're on behalf of Suna." The kunoichi spoke up, letting the two kids she held go to Naruto.

"Then I should have your head on my plate by this evening." Naruto spoke, keeping his eyes on the male.

"For what? Teaching a brat?" The boy spoke dismissively.

"I don't know how it is for ninja to behave in Suna, though I'm sure it's barbaric, but harming the grandson of the current Hokage is grounds enough to start a war." Naruto grinned at the end as he enjoyed the shocked looks on the duo. "But what I know of Suna is that they are still in too deep from even the last war. Could it be that you started a war you won't even be able to fight? oh, dear me."

The male swallowed hard at what he had just done and his companion glared at him.

"See what you did, you limp-prick bastard!" The woman yelled. "If we aren't killed for our act by father, Gaara will surely do the job for him! You just had to do that, Kankuro!"

"Shut up, Temari! If you get any louder then Gaara will surely hear. All we have to do is eliminate the evidence."

"Hear what?" A voice spoke, scaring the duo as if it was Death herself.

Naruto turned and looked to see the cutest tomboy ever. The short red hair, almost as spiky as Naruto's, and her lazy pale-green eyes stared at her companions as if they were nothing but roaches under her shoe; they were outlined in black, giving her a raccoon appearance. She wore a black, short-sleeve shirt over a mesh undershirt, black pants with bandages tied at the bottom and black sandals. A white sash was wrapped from over her right shoulder, down and wrapped around her waist before the last meter was rested on the brown sash she had over from her left shoulder to right waist. A large, sand gourd was attached to the sash with a cork covering the inside. On her forehead was a kanji - _seal_ , Naruto suspected - for "love," which was strange for a seal.

"G-Gaara." Kankuro stuttered fearfully, scared so much to even look the redhead in the eye.

"Nothing's wrong, Gaara," Temari was a little more calm, but she still looked a little afraid. "We were just coming to get you."

There was silence, Naruto just watching the redhead stare intently at her teammates. He was breaking the situation down as he went. The seal - kanji - was surely not the official seal; there had to be another part somewhere. That "love" was caused by something very good, or very bad. Considering how she acted, Naruto knew it was horrible. The gourd, no matter how dismissive it could be, caught his attention. He wondered what was in it, if not just sand itself.

"Then why did I see you punching that kid?" Gaara's voice shook Temari and Kankuro, though Temari just stepped back.

"All yours." She whispered to her brother.

"Now, little sister, I-" Kankuro held his hands up as he sweated at the glare he was getting.

"You were disappointing Suna's name and starting a war." Gaara interrupted her brother as she stepped down from the tree branch. "What would _Mother_ say?"

The two siblings paled at their younger sibling's words. "W-we're so sorry." Kankuro whimpered as he broke down under the redhead's gaze.

Gaara turned to Naruto and the three Academy students before bowing her head quickly. "I'm sorry for my brother's actions. I will make sure he pays for them."

Naruto nodded his head before gently pulling Konohamaru from behind him and walked towards Gaara. "Shake on it, Konohamaru."

Konohamaru looked up at Naruto in surprise but was met with a smile. "W-why?"

"To show that we hold no grudge." Naruto answered and nudged the younger's shoulder. "Go on."

Konohamaru blushed in embarrassment as he looked at the dirt. Suddenly, a pale hand eased its way into his vision, and he looked up at the emotionless face. He took it and shook before looking back down in a nice shade of crimson.

"Have a good day, Gaara-chan." Naruto grinned, shaking the redhead's hand. "And be careful today, there are some stalkers out. One of them is in the tree."

Gaara turned to see Sasuke on the other branch with a kunai out, staring at her intently. Naruto leaned down, his mouth a few centimeters away from her ear. "If you want, I can guard you and that tanuki in your head."

Gaara's eyes widened before looking to see Naruto walked away to Haku. _M-my sand didn't react. What happened?_

"Let's go everyone, and you, too, Sasuke." Naruto called before looking at the three Suna siblings. "It was nice knowing you two. As for you, Kankuro, pray very hard that we don't meet in the Chunin Exams. You'll regret ever coming here."

Without checking if Sasuke was following - which the raven wasn't - and left the alley with his small group.

"That was awesome, Boss!" Konohamaru shouted when they were far from the redhead. "You had them all scared of you!"

"They weren't scared of me, Konohamaru. They were scared of the redhead." Naruto spoke, idly taking Haku's hand into his.

"But you also had the woman under pressure!" Konohamaru shouted as enthusiastically as before. "What did you say, anyway?"

"Yeah, what _did_ you say?" Haku asked, glancing at Naruto's contemplative features.

"Something I'm curious of the answer." Naruto said in a curious tone.

 **(O** **.** **o) Shimura Smithery - 14:43 (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto arrived at the building alone and looked at the crowd that was gathered for the first test. He could identify all but one hidden village. He recognised the three groups of Ame ninja with gasmasks of some kind as they watched him intently, whispering among themselves. There was a single group of Kumo ninja, which had a very busty blonde with them. At least two teams from Iwa were idly talking amongst themselves about whatever, Naruto didn't really pay attention. Four groups from Oto glanced at Naruto, but a single group looked at him the longest, the raven-haired woman the most. Lastly, the Suna siblings were in a corner where everyone stayed away from, by fear or privacy was anybody's guess.

But the one group that Naruto didn't recognise were the ones that didn't wear a village headband. The first was a tall man at a bit over six feet, broad shoulders sloped down relaxed. He wore a fur coat and fur hat, which held a red star on its front. His tan pants weren't as equally thick and tucked into his black boots. The other wore the same attire, but was a lithe form with an equally beautiful face; puffy, pink lips with fair skin and emerald eyes, her black hair was in a bun in her hat.

The last figure was as clothed and stood out of the crowd, gaining a few people's attention. He wore a black military vest that Naruto saw on Project X bodyguards and soldiers. His pants were black, tucked into his black boots, and the pockets were filled with objects that worried some of what it was. His hair was brown, and his eyes were covered by weird goggles and his mouth was covered by a leather breathing mask. His left arm was, by far, the most interesting part of his body; it was metal, with the very top with a red star, and moved like any other limb.

 _This year is going to break records for the most weirdest, and deadliest._ Naruto thought to himself before walking to a vacant corner and waited for his team. It wasn't long until one by one Kurenai's team made, which led to Kiba playing jokes about Naruto. It ended when the blonde chipped his tooth from a single punch.

Then it was Asuma's team, which Ino fawned over the metal-armed mystery ninja. Shikamaru and Chouji sat with Naruto, idly waiting the for the Exam's start as Chouji shared some of his chips with the blonde. It was three minutes until the start before Sasuke and Sakura walked in. Ino ignored Sakura's comment about not stealing her Sasuke-kun, which made the pink-haired girl's brain reboot.

"You guy's look a little inexperienced to be in the Chunin Exam." Kabuto commented as he walked over, sharing a glance with Naruto.

"Inexperienced? Who do you think we are?" Kiba shouted, trying to intimidate Kabuto. "What do you think we are? A couple of greenies?"

"Yes, actually." Kabuto chuckled before scratching the side of his cheek as pulled out a deck.

"Ooh, Magic." Naruto grinned before pulling a deck of his own out. "I was waiting for someone else to play me."

Kabuto blinked in surprise of the blonde. "No...these are info cards. They hold information on anybody ever known. All I need is a name and village."

Naruto tossed the cards in the air before it exploded in smoke, his face was annoyed but calm. "Right, that's what I thought." He then leaned forward before pointing at the metal-armed ninja. "Got information on him?"

Kabuto looked over before shaking his head. "He's not a ninja. He's from the Land of Iron, so my cards don't have information on him."

"What's a Land of Iron samurai doing in the Chunin Exams?" Naruto asked, slowly leaning back against the wall.

"It was proposed by Mifune, the leader of the samurai, as to establish relations with the rest of the Elemental Nations." Kabuto answered before turning back to his cards. He picked the first from the deck, channeling chakra to it, and placed it on the ground. "There are a total of twenty-four teams, most are from Konoha. Three are from Ame, one from Kumo, two from Iwa, two from Suna, and four from Oto."

Sasuke got in his peripheral vision. "I want to know about Rock Lee of Konoha, Gaara of Suna, and Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha."

Naruto chuckled and leaned forward. "Yeah, let's see what your cards say about me."

"You know they never lie." Kabuto said, his voice tense. "Never."

Naruto caught the meaning but shrugged. "It'd get out some time."

"Fine, but you'll be last." Kabuto muttered in a sigh with a nod. He pulled from the top deck, channelled chakra into it, and showed the card. "Rock Lee of Konoha; trained with Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Shimura, their sensei is Maito Guy, the Green Breast of Konoha. Lee's ninjutsu and genjutsu are nonexistent due to his low chakra reserves, but he was specially taught by Guy."

Kabuto pulled out the next card and placed it next to Lee's. "Gaara Sabaku, the youngest child and second daughter to the current Kazekage. She is the holder of the tanuki Biju Shukaku. Her ninjutsu consists of the sand grains in her gourd, which she is able to control to a full extent. She has never used genjutsu or taijutsu."

Kabuto hesitated but pulled the next card. Instead of his smiling, blue-eyed face there was the white-black Deadpool mask, looking at the photographer with an evident grin. "Says...that Naruto Uzumaki is not within the parameters of average shinobi because of his participation in a secret group like the Anbu. He knows the secret Shadow Clone technique, a few genjutsu though not to a Jonins extent, and is above Jonin level in taijutsu. He also uses the rare fuinjutsu and is known to create barrier, seals, and traps out of this technique. He is also masterful in kenjutsu with his dual katana, and is also seen to be good with stealth."

Everyone looked at Naruto as he slept with his eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling. Choji stifled a chuckle with a handful of chips. Fantomex and his team, along with Moriko and Sai and their single male teammate, walked over in time to hear the white-haired man's words.

"So that's why Choji was...different when he came back after a month." Ino spoke, looking at her teammate in realization. "But organization would use thirteen year olds?"

"A special one, that's what." Naruto sighed and sat forward. "Listen up, none of this is to be spoken at all during the Chunin Exams, got it? I will get you guys clued in, if I learn you can keep a secret. But right now, in front of a large gathering of ninja, is not the right time."

Everyone nodded in understanding, though Ino blushed at Naruto's stare when he spoke of it keeping a secret. Afterall, she is known as the leading gossiper in the whole village.

"Why weren't I chosen for this?" Sasuke suddenly asked, angry because he was confused. "I, an Uchiha, would be first mentioned in something like this!"

"Shut up." Naruto stood up and met with the two males of the Oto team phasing away, leaving the raven-haired girl to stare at him. He took a few steps forward but leaned forward, out of breath, when an armoured fist was slammed into him. He was then blasted back by a sharp gust of wind from the spiky black-haired boy.

The room went quiet as they watched the blond slam into the table in front of the last teammate, who watched with indifference. She leaned down, gently cupping Naruto's chin and forced him to look up at her. He blinked a few times before focusing on her black eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki," He whispered, looking him over. "The so-called Deadpool."

Naruto's eyes widened before he was punched, his nose breaking with a loud crack. He let his head smack on the tile floor as the girl let go and held his nose. _That fucking hurt! It feels like it was hit with a brick!_

' **Sounds like a nice girl. Bringing her home?'** Kyuubi's voice spoke through his ringing ears.

 _Not anymore!_ Naruto shouted before standing up, seeing a long line of Project X operatives walking into the room. Danzo led them.

"Calm down everyone." Danzo spoke before looking at Naruto's broken nose. "Fix that before you create a mess."

Naruto snapped his nose into place and staggered off to his group.

Danzo placed a large pile of papers before addressing the room. "You are now in the Chunin Exams. Anything I put you through, you will either fail or pass. No if, ands, or buts. You will sign these papers to ensure the safety of the village and their proctors, and that you agree to my terms. Once it is handed out, sign your name and ID number then hand to back on the desk."

Naruto took the paper that was handed to him from a proctor and quickly signed his name before handing it back. Everybody did the same without reading the four-page contract, which made Danzo grin.

"Good. Now, a proctor will come to you and he will take you to a separate room for your test." Danzo finished before sitting at the desk.

Naruto watched as Kano walked over with a grin. "Hey, DP, seems that you're with me."

Naruto smirked and stood up. He followed the man down the halls until they made it to the furthest room. He was let in first before three pairs of hands held down on his body, forcing him to a table in the middle of the room. He struggled to get free before pushed to lay on his back on the table.

"Welcome to the first part of the Exam." Kano spoke before pulling a cart over to Naruto. "We will be testing your ability to withstand interrogation. Sounds fun, don't it?"

Naruto was going to answer but a cloth was held down over his face. All he heard was the swish of water before it was poured on him, giving him no warning. He struggled as his breathing was cut short, suffocating him a bit. It ended after a few seconds and he was allowed a breather. The cloth was taken off his face and he immediately coughed out the remaining water in his lungs.

"Feel like quitting yet?" Kano's voice reached Naruto through his coughing fits.

Naruto choked out a laugh. "You'll have to do more than this to make me quit."

The cloth went back over his face and water was again poured. This went on for a few seconds before all of the water in the ten gallon can was gone.

"Well, on to the next one, I guess." Kano said as Naruto was forced off the table and forced to stand, his arms pinned against his back.

Naruto's eyes snapped open as Kano's open palm struck his bare stomach, having been ripped open. He was struck four more times before his legs gave out and he had to be held up by the other three Root Anbu.

"Wake up, DP!" Kano shouted as he slapped Naruto again. "If you fall asleep you fail."

Naruto's head hung as he breathed hard, his knees buckling as he tried to stand. He hissed as two more smacks were delivered. He bit back a choked cry and glared Kano in the eye. "Hit me harder, pussy!"

Kano did just that for five more times before his own palm was turning red. He whipped it back and forth as if it was on fire before leading Naruto to an extra room. When close enough, Naruto was stripped from all his clothes before the door was opened to release a gust of freezing air. He shivered as cold water was thrown on his body before being pushed into the freezing, concrete room.

 **(O** **.** **o) Hypothermia room - Ten Minutes later (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto's teeth chattered as he laid weak on the floor, shivering at the freezing temperatures. He would've passed out by the cold if it weren't for his ability to heat his body with chakra. He looked to see the door open, but instead another gallon of water he was picked up and dragged out of the room.

"You still conscious, DP?" Kano asked, walked around to get a look at Naruto. "You know, what everyone else is going through can be considered elementary for what we're doing to you."

"That makes me feel so much more special." Naruto drawled, his body heating itself to normal levels.

"One last technique." Kano said as Naruto's hands were cuffed and lifted to be hooked by a chain over where the table used to be. "Thankfully, you'll have to endure this once, for five seconds. If you're still conscious after that, you win."

Naruto nodded but groaned and shivered as water was once again covering his body. "Screw fucking water. Wish it was all just sent to fucking Hell!"

Kano chuckled as he brought over two large wire cables that were connected to the exposed light wires. He clamped them together, sending sparks out. "This is gonna get...shocky."

Naruto just stared at the man, a dumbfounded look on his face. "Corny."

Kano scowled before thrusting the frayed wires to Naruto's body, electrocuting the boy painfully. It lasted for exactly five seconds, leaving the blonde a panting, twitching mess.

"You pass." Was all Naruto heard be passing out.

* * *

 **What Naruto went through in chronological order were Waterboarding, Abdominal Slaps, Hypothermia, and something I saw in Battlefield that looked badass- and painful.** **R &R!**

 **A/N: I read your note, Enyalio, and I will take that review to heart right now. As of this update (October 18, 2015) I am redoing the whole story to fit the reasonableness. I agree with Enyalio's review and think that it is too big to ignore. If anyone else thinks that it's bad I would like for you to recommend a Beta-reader.**


	13. Chunin Exam II

**So, I've decided. This story will stay the same and continued, but to apply _enyalio_ to good use, I'll have to start a new story, new characters, and everything else. It won't be up because I'm having to rethink everything through with new characters, new enemies, but Naruto will stay Deadpool. Sai will be Domino, Choji as Warpath, but instead of X Agents, as they will be called here, they will be X-men. There will be more heroes and different villains. Anyway, this chapter is super long, about 4k words, as a special for all of you. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Project X**

Chapter Thirteen - Chunin Test II

"What you did is illegal to the Chunin Exam Pact." Onoki, the Tsuchikage, yelled at Hiruzen with the other three Kage present.

It turns out that the first part of the Chunin Exams caused almost half of the participants to fail. In this were Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Ryota's two teammates, Sai and Moriko's one male teammate, and two of three Kusa-nin. An uproar was caused with most of the Kage because of the inhumane methods.

"A contract was signed by all who participated." Hiruzen spoke, his pipe nowhere in sight and it was really pissing him off. "Anyway, Danzo even made it clear to all of the proctors that if the participant was to go unconscious during the interrogation then they were failed. This caused no harm to them."

"But...to use such interrogations on people that are the average age of sixteen is…" Yagura started before catching her voice in her throat, remembering what she sought for in the last few years.

"They will become Chunin, and when they do they will hold onto sensitive information. If they can't survive an interrogation then they can't be trusted with such things." Hiruzen replied, looking through his drawers for the missing pipe.

"I agree with the Hokage." A, the Raikage, spoke up. He personally agreed with the test, seeing it as a valuable test to the Chunin hopefuls. Of course, that could be that his brother's team of hopefuls were still in the Exams.

"Then follow me because all of those who passed will be starting the second part soon." Hiruzen sighed in triumph as he found the pipe under his chair and stood up.

 **(O** **.** **o) Meanwhile - Somewhere in the Land of Fire (o** **.** **O)**

Itachi stared at an unconscious Naruto, who was laying on a metal table near different machines. She ran her hand through his hair a few times, finding comfort in the action, before turning to Akane who was the only person with her. She was going through the many machines, other doctors doing the same to the other participants.

"What's all of this for?" Itachi asked the woman as she grabbed a large needle.

"This is a tracker. It'll allow us to know where he is and observe his progress." She spoke, and once letting all the substance in, she paused. "...Or if he's dead."

Itachi was quiet. She knew the next test that they were preparing him for and it scared her a little. This test was to allow everyone to develop their trust with each other, mostly their enemies, to achieve a common goal. Naruto would be the first to be let in, followed by the rest of Project X each minute, and then the rest of the Chunin-hopefuls. The area had cameras at every angle so they could see everything that went on.

"It's time." A voice spoke through a receiver on Akane's belt.

"Got it." Akane replied before looking at Itachi. "He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

Itachi nodded and helped Akane with pulling Naruto into the metal lift, where a bag with his outfit and two katana were. They closed it and Akane pressed a green button with an arrow up. The lift started ascending.

 **(O** **.** **o) Meanwhile - Chunin Exam underground watchtower "Eagle's Nest" (o** **.** **O)**

Hiruzen opened a door into a large room where Danzo and a hundred people sat, looking at their computers and the large screen. In the middle of the room was a circular metal table that mapped out the entirety of a maze. Around it in three rows of semi-circles were computer stations that Project X staff worked at. On the other side of the semi-circle was a large screen with different camera feeds.

Danzo looked up from the map and smiled in greeting to the Kages. "Welcome to Eagle's Nest, the underground Chunin Exam watchtower. Come over and I will explain everything to you." When all of them made it to the table they looked closer. "This is the map of the test arena, henceforth named 'Maze Runner.' It's about two and a half kilometers north, east, south, and west. There is a middle, in which the remaining participants are sent to. They are to escape to any of these four points on the middle of the walls."

The arena was squared, and complex. But what gathered everyone's attention was that some walls occasionally moved to make new paths. There was also a few creatures in red travelling around.

"What are those red dots inside the maze?" A asked as he leaned down to get a better look.

"A little surprise for the competitors." Danzo said with a sly grin before turning his attention to the engineers and scientists in the room. "Alright, send up the first."

"Who's the first?" Yagura asked as she walked up to the screen looking into the middle of the maze. It was half forested near the west and south walls and a large lake towards the east wall. On the north wall there was a large metal gate.

"Naruto Uzumaki." Akane spoke as she entered the room. "He finished with better scores, more or less. He has a high pain tolerance. I wonder why."

She ended with a look at Hiruzen, who looked down in shame. It was clear what she meant by that; the attacks of his youth. It was tragedy after tragedy, some that he shouldn't have even survived, but his regenerative powers denied him that right. It ultimately led to him having to erase ten-year-old Naruto's memory because he started growing dangerous against all of those near him.

 **(O** **.** **o) Start of the Second Exam - Timer start 00:00 (o** **.** **O)**

Naruto blinked as his eyes adjusted to the brightness of the sun. After a few seconds he sat up, taking in his surroundings. He looked down to see a bag with a note labeled 'Outfit.' He nodded and stood up and started undressing. He opened the pack to find his outfit and a letter. He slipped into his outfit with little trouble, though he felt weird without his swords yet.

Naruto sighed and stretched, catching the movement of a camera in the corner of his eye. He smirked as he grabbed the letter and opened it.

' _Welcome to the second Exam. This will test your durability and chance of surviving a mission. Odds are stacked against you and you will meet enemies far superior in strength but that's not mentioning those that you will face among you. You are given natural resources from the lake and forest. Canteens were left near the water and a single sack of rationed food that could last for three days for a single person each have been left near the forest. Your objective is to get to the end of the maze by any means. Don't try to scale the walls through chakra. It won't work. The metal is fused to be resistant to chakra and is nigh unbreakable. The gates will open once everyone is sent up. Good luck, you'll need it.'_

Naruto sighed as he pocketed the note and grinned. _This'll be fun._

Just as Naruto finished that thought, a loud buzzer sounded from behind him and the ground started opening up. He looked at it and watched expectantly. When he saw Choji in the metal container he grinned ear from ear. He jumped in and crouched on top of the large teen.

 _Smack!_

Naruto's right hand was raised to his left shoulder, a red mark forming on Choji's cheek.

"Wake…!"

 _Smack!_

"Up…!"

 _Smack!_

"Big…!"

 _Smack!_

"Boi!"

Before Naruto's hand could smack Choji again, his wrist was caught by the large hand. He grinned as Choji rubbed his face and sat up. "Don't ever do that again, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled as he was let go. "It was too irresistible."

Choji paused when he saw Naruto in his X outfit. He looked down to see his own bag labeled 'Outfit.' He grabbed it and jumped out the machine with Naruto following. "I take it we can act like what we really are?"

Naruto nodded as he strapped his katana duo to his back. "I'll go gather the supplies and handle the newcomers."

Choji nodded as he walked off to get dressed.

 **(O** **.** **o) Maze middle - Timer 00:26 (o** **.** **O)**

"What the hell is this!" A scream resounded from a closed wooden barrier in the middle of the middle of the maze.

It specifically came from Sasuke Uchiha as he pulled himself out of the metal lift. The area around the small lift was crowded with people. Once the door closed for the lift, everyone spread out as they waited for an explanation.

A loud, horrid noise came from the lift, drawing everyone to cover their ears. Once it was over, the sun once covering Sasuke's face was slowly disappearing over the large metal walls of the maze. Soon, the area was left in darkness from the setting sun.

A few seconds later, all of the corners of the wooden barrier were lit with torches and four hooded figures stood in the middle with their faces shadowed. "We are the Skulls society. When you join, there is only one way back. Death."

"Dobe?" Naruto yelled from the crowd once he recognised the voice. "What are you doing?!"

Three of the figures exploded in a cloud of smoke as Naruto threw back his hood, exposing his masked face. "Having fun! Lighten up, or I'll sacrifice you to the creatures beyond the walls."

"What creatures?" Sasuke asked, answered with the hushes of the crowd.

As if on cue, a loud roar came from the east wall behind Naruto, birds scattering into the sky. It was deep, and nightmarish. It made a chill travel up everyone's spine.

"Listen up, you pussies!" Naruto shouted as Choji, Sai, Moriko and Ryota. He pulled out the letter and cleared his throat. "This is the second Exam! It will test how much of a pussy you aren't. You will most likely die if you don't listen to me, your supreme overlord. You will given a ration of water and food but once that's gone you are S-O-L. Then end of this is to exit the maze by following me. Gates will open once I let all of you out."

Naruto threw the paper behind him. "Anyway, the gates will open soon and I hope that we can all work together to pass this test."

As soon as he jumped off the barrier, the walls were pulled down by the clones. What were beyond the walls were even more shocking to the trapped newcomers. Thousands of Naruto's ran around in white-black outfits doing many other things. A wooden wall parallel from each other left a specific path for everyone to follow.

As the large group walked the path, they watched in shock of the clones and their weird outfit. One man, the large one from Land of Iron, was seen looking intently at the original Naruto who walked ahead of the group. He hummed a pop-y tune and bobbed his head to his own sporadic rhythm.

He looked down at his companion, a young woman with dark, red-orange hair and hazel eyes. She wore a leather outfit with a black holster on her right leg with a weapon much like a chakragun. "Don't forget our mission." He said, looking at the woman closely.

"You do your job, and I'll do mine." She replied, casting a glance to him before shrugging her shoulders.

At the end of the path, a large, long table made of wood and tree stumps welcomed them with Choji, Sai, and Ryota. Moriko was left to the side, arguing with a clone who was left laughing. The original blonde turning around in front of the table before motioning his arm in a straight line at them. "I want a straight line. You will each come up to the table one at a time to get your rations and water canteen."

Everyone stood silent, looking at the blonde as if he was crazy. It was Sasuke who acted, pushing through the group and walked up to Naruto. "Who do you think you are, dobe, for bossing us around?" He went to push the blonde away when he was twirled around with his arms pinned behind his lower back.

Naruto's grinning mask was what Sasuke looked at in surprise, and a little hate. "Sasuke, I was your teammate but right now I am your superior. I am _telling_ you to get in line."

Naruto shoved Sasuke forward before waving the blonde, busty kunoichi from Kumo. But before she could make it to the table, Sasuke had sprinted at Naruto with the Sharingan activated. "No one tells me what to do! Especially a dead last like you!"

Everyone who was watching were shocked when, in a blink of an eye, Sasuke was forced to the ground and Naruto's right foot was on his back pinning him there. Sasuke screamed in pain as Naruto applied pressure on his heel, which rested on the raven's lower spine.

"Next." Naruto spoke in a sickly sweet smile as he tilted his head creepily with a grin.

Samui walked faster this time, wanting to pass this freak of nature as fast as she can. She couldn't believe that not even she, trained to see the hardest detail, couldn't see the speeds the other blonde went. Inside, in a growing grip, fear strangled her heart.

Naruto created another clone, which placed their foot on Sasuke's back, and walked to the table as a tin canteen, bag of food and single backpack was given. "Reminder," Naruto called out, pulling everyone's attention to him. "One team will get one bag. If your teammate got one, then be truthful to us about it. We are keeping tabs."

 **(O** **.** **o) Ten minutes later (o** **.** **O)**

The whole of the X-team stood with each other as they looked at the other participants. Sai smirked at the sight, shaking her head. "Seems a militant effort to keep things peaceful until the gates open is a success."

"But the fun part starts right after." Ryota spoke from his spot, his white overcoat fluttering as a gust a wind past through him. "What are we doing then?"

Naruto turned to his friends at the question. "Stay with your team. Protect them. That Oto team aren't friends. To us or the village."

"If we run into them do we use lethal force or not?" Moriko asked from the other side of Choji.

"No, incapacitate and drag them to the end." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head. "They might have information on what we need."

"You think they would attack during the Chunin Exams?" Choji asked, incredulous. "That's suicide. No one would attack during a Chunin Exams. That's when most of our ninja are active inside the village."

"Yes, that's why it would work. Seeing that no one has ever done it, it is completely plausible considering we wouldn't expect it." Sai answered, in her own thinking stance - considering this theory. "That would consider the reason for bringing that Sabaku girl, Gaara."

"So stay cautious." Naruto concluded, "I don't know if they're crazy enough to attack us during an exam but they're pretty confident. Begs to know who is with them to make them that way."

A siren suddenly went off and the large gate behind them creaked and whined as the mechanisms opened it. Naruto smirked as he walked over to Sasuke, the boy brooding to himself with a clone next to him. "Let's go, Sasuke."

The Uchiha silently got to his feet and reluctantly followed the blonde to the gate. They and many of the other participants waited at the gate until it was fully open.

"Welcome shinobi and kunoichi from the Elemental Nations!" Hiruzen's voice shouted through the intercom all over the maze. "We congratulate you on passing the first test and welcome to the second. This gate will stay open until dawn, which it will close until morning. You are not forced to leave the middle but know that by the end of five days, you will either have to leave, or die. I warn you that the foes you meet in this maze are not our shinobi of our village and are even worse than those in our Forest of Death. Run to the end, best of luck."

Naruto grinned as he looked down at the rest. "Follow me if you want, but I stop for no one. Stay here, if you want."

After his comment, he sprinted past the door with Sasuke on his back and the backpack on his chest. Choji and Shikamaru soon followed in the sprint, then Moriko and Sai, and finally Ryota. The rest were quiet before one by one they ran after the blonde.

"What are you doing?" Samui asked as she chased her teammate Karui, who dragged Omoi by the back of his shirt collar.

"The best chances we have to surviving this place is with that blonde." Karui shouted at the busty blonde, not stopping her sprint for the group. "There's something about him that's not normal."

"Not normal?" Samui asked, narrowing her eyes in confusion at the redhead. "What do you mean."

"Nevermind that." Karui retorted, shaking her head. "Let's just try to get through this."

"Yeah."

 _Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The sound of heavy footsteps slowed the group to a stop, Naruto pausing as he turned his head to listen closer. He dropped Sasuke, grabbing his two katana as he slipped the backpack off and gave it to the other boy.

"What was that?" Kiba whispered, Akamaru whining on his head.

"I don't think we should stay here to find out." Shikamaru commented as he started walking over to Naruto. "Hey, Naruto, do you have any idea what that was?"

"Why are you asking me?" Naruto chuckled in response but not moving.

"Because you seem to know more about this than us." The Nara then pointed at Choji while continuing, "And Choji. All of you are different than before."

 _Raaawwwrrr!_

The loud roar jolted the group to the way they came. Everyone inched the other direction, but Naruto and his fellow X agents stood before the group.

"That sounded deeper than a lion." Ryota commented, grabbing his own katana.

Suddenly, the loud thumping started again, but this time hastened. Naruto stepped forward as he saw an outline moving far away. As it got closer, he saw a large, brown-furred animal on two hooves, two large horns out his head, and black eyes.

"Run!" Naruto shouted as he sprinted forward. "All of you!"

"Let's go!" Choji yelled, pushing Sai along as she looked at Naruto ready to run to aid him. "He can do it himself, don't worry."

Sai nodded before following everyone down the maze. "Right, and his ability."

 **(O** **.** **O) Meanwhile - Eagle's Nest (O** **.** **O)**

Yagura gasped as she watch Naruto fight the large monster, shocked that even a thing existed and for the life of the boy. "What is that thing?"

"Well, we got to calling it 'big furry bastard' but Minotaur sounds fine." Kano spoke as he leaned on his chair. "That particular one right there is actually the second strongest of the herd."

"'Herd'? You mean there are more?" A asked shocked, maybe even jealous but that could be because the Minotaur had larger muscles.

"Yeah, about twelve actually. Eight are males, and they have a hierarchy of who's the strongest." Akane answered. She had handled those beasts and made sure they were fed, she ought to know what their behaviour are like.

"He seems pissed." Hiruzen spoke, taking a long inhale of his tobacco.

"Yes, well, that's because he is." Kano chuckled from his spot. "You see, his mate was killed by a pack of other monstrosities."

"That's bad." A commented, surprised even more with the tech and knowledge of Konoha.

"No, that's good." Danzo spoke up from his spot looking over the map.

"How?" Yagura asked, giving a quizzical look at the man.

"Naruto has never had a challenge with realistic fights. Everything we've trained him against he has defeated with moderate to no trouble. Out of all out training, only one has defeated him and it was made to be impossible." Danzo smirked as, from the map, he saw a group of red dots making their way to the red and blue dots that were Naruto. "This is what we need. Doctor Jinshi, close moving wall E-12."

"Yes, sir."

 **(O** **.** **O) Back with Naruto (O** **.** **O)**

Naruto laughed as the Minotaur scratched off a huge chunk of his chest off. "That's great! Hit me again!"

The large beast roared as it sent Naruto crashing into the wall with an open strike of the palm. It slashed and stabbed at the blonde, sending tissue and muscle flying off of the blonde. It sent one last fist slamming down on the blonde before stopping, looking at the squashed form of Naruto. It huffed before walking in the direction of the rest of the group.

"Hey!" The Minotaur snapped its head back to the newly-reformed blonde. "We are not over yet!"

 _Tip-tip-tip-ti! Tip-tip-tip-tip-tip-ti!_

Naruto turned around as the sound of light steps sprinted its way to him. He heard a growl from the beast before it sprinted past him and at the light step. He took this as a sign to make his way away and ran away. He reached his team in half a minute as they walked, whispering to themselves.

"Why are you guys this close? You should be further along." Naruto called out, pushing his way through the crowd.

 _Chica-chica-chic!_

Naruto snapped his head at the sound and he heard a creaking of the wall to his left. It slowly pushed from the rest of the wall, shocking him. _No fucking chill!_

"The walls are moving!" Naruto shouted shoving a few people forward. "Get to the other side! Quick!"

Naruto looked back as he heard a thud and saw Akamaru on the ground unconscious. Kiba turned back and ran to get his dog. Naruto spared a glance back at the other group and growled before grabbing Kiba by his jacket. "Come on mutt!"

As Naruto looked at the wall, he knew he wouldn't be able to make it and let go of Kiba and teleported to the group, pulling those trying to get through. "You won't make it! Stop!"

"Tenten!" Lee shout from over Naruto's shoulder and the blonde saw the squirming girl from between the closing walls. "She won't make it!"

Naruto flinched as he saw someone trip near the wall and slowly be ran over from their foot to head. He quickly made a clone before grabbing the back of its outfit and twirled around. He finally let go, sending his clone like a rocket after the year-older girl. It latched on her, tucking its arms under hers. He put a foot on the ground before pushing himself just as fast.

They landed on the ground, the deadly squish and snap of bodies and the wall locking itself into place. Tenten uneasily opened her eyes to see the white of Naruto's suit. She blushed at their position but it went away when she was let go and the clone stood up, turning to Choji, Sai, and Moriko.

"Continue your way to the end. I will find a way around and meet you there. If not, just leave without us." The clone dispelled once its message was said.

It was silent, Neji helping his teammate from the cold stone and the X agents talking to each other. Soon, Choji clapped his hands for attention. "Let's head out and make our way to the end."

Everyone nodded as they followed the three.

On the other side, Naruto looked at the newly opened entrance where part of the wall moved to compensate the gap left from the one dividing the two groups. "We're going to keep going. This way."

"What about the others?" Lee asked from his spot in the group.

"They'll live." Ryota affirmed, patting Lee on the back. "It was nice of you to worry for your teammate."

Naruto nodded, starting his walk to the end. _They'll make it. But will we be able to handle the Oto team now?_

* * *

 **Hope you like this! And if Enyalio is following or something, I'm doing this for YOU! And only because you gave good criticism that I can work on. R &R**


End file.
